


乞丐杀人事件

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: 自诩天使的恶魔身处上帝的高堂，低下头凝望大地时才发现他没有能够展开的羽翼。刘在石迷惘的思慕走走停停，一无所有的人类只希望落在某人的怀抱中，把徘徊不前的爱意失而复得。
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Lee Kwangsoo, Kim Jongkook/Yoo Jaesuk, Lee Kwangsoo/Yoo Jaesuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	乞丐杀人事件

**Author's Note:**

> lks x yjs x kjk  
> ksjk > jsjk > ksjs 有刘李，混沌三人行，交错式双箭头，非科学性爱，全员疯子。  
> ntr/rape/threesome/BDSM有，慎重食用。

#  
若是问起从前的自己，他会知道在高处往下望时是何种恐惧吗？  
刘在石活到现在才体会到，从二十五楼的楼顶俯视这个城市，高空的景象只让他记住了从脚尖跃上的寒意和头脑晕眩，不会飞翔，也不具勇气，空无一物的自己仿佛一只没有羽毛的麻雀。  
“你说……人在最伤心的时候真的会死吗？”  
他被称作为“神”与“上帝”过了很多年，滞留在半空中像颗不会泄气的气球，他的心脏在里面，被某个目光注视着变得愈渐沉重，花费很久才逐渐重回地表。  
床上的男人呼吸浅薄，嘴角上盖着层青紫痕迹，赤裸着身体伏在床上，铐着金属链条的双腿上下摆动。男人捏着内胆脱离的被角，侧过脸看向背对他站立的刘在石，棕褐的发丝压在太阳穴下摩擦被褥上的棉麻布料。  
“我不是还活的好好的吗。”  
男人回应了他令人匪夷的命题，沙着嗓子讲得平静，这般淡然而唏嘘的状态持续了将近一周。衣领解到第三颗纽扣，刘在石停了下来，转身爬上了床，床褥被他的重量压得微微下陷。  
刘在石这个人从来都是如此，内向时寡言，兴奋时爱笑，让人分不清真假或伪装与否，即使刘在石换了一个灵魂，他也从来看不清刘在石的任何人格。  
男人每每被压制在他身下时，总是以淡漠的神色应付一切情感，不论伤心还是恐惧。与刘在石记忆中自傲又温和的孩子不同，细想来却不是男人过于陌生，而是刘在石对这个人，从未真正了解过，他的喜怒他的爱恨，刘在石没能抓在手里。  
刘在石只知道这个人不会再产生爱慕心理了，他的眼里是一片死海，却依旧还能笑着。  
“我不需要你伤心，国钟啊。”刘在石掐住男人的下颚，指腹摁上他嘴角上的瘀伤，与平常一样施加着疼痛，“我要你恨我。”  
嘴角上钝痛，金钟国被逼无奈的笑了，即使把真话说一万遍，也敌不过与一个假人用谎言互相欺骗。  
“谁要恨你？”  
手腕在被子底下挪动，扯出一段刺耳的金属鸣奏声响，黑色的铐链连接着他的两边手腕，伸展至最辽阔的距离，也只够塞下刘在石的身体。  
“来吧，恶魔哥哥。”  
那是“刘在石”的名字，落地的气球改名换姓，被曾经最炽热的信徒称为“恶魔”。刘在石听见金钟国在呼唤自己，于是拥入他的怀抱之中，与他的双唇相拥。  
刘在石不再是刘在石，这是只有金钟国知道的灾难。

#  
李光洙是刘在石介绍给金钟国的，是先前在年末聚餐时认识的朋友，虽然两人身处完全不同的两个行业，刘在石看得上李光洙，他把青年的正直和努力看在了眼里。  
在想办法给李光洙投资时，金钟国掺了一脚，一次晚下班时恰好撞见被刘在石带进两人独立办公室的李光洙。  
“这位是？”  
从第一面开始就是意外，对刘在石而言是错误，金钟国对李光洙表现出了明显的兴趣，他却没放在心上。  
“我叫李光洙，家居设计公司的。”  
平日里总是文文静静的青年头一回抢走刘在石的风头，主动递上了名片，以满目的笑意与金钟国四目相对，就好像对金钟国觊觎已久一般迫不及待。  
金钟国把四四方方的卡片在手掌里翻动着，仰起头朝着李光洙回敬以微笑，把名片收进了口袋里。两人之间没有握手也没有拥抱，诡异而略显厚重的视线交错下只有刘在石一人起了浑身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
他从不相信一见钟情，也曾自以为金钟国也不是那么轻浮的人。  
但李光洙相信。  
只花了半年不到的时间，刘在石在停车场里碰见在金钟国的车前接吻的两个人，李光洙用亲吻送走了金钟国，等车开远了才恋恋不舍的转身，与站在远处注视着一切的刘在石对峙。  
“……您看见了？”  
“哦，”刘在石脑内浑浊，似乎看见李光洙在嘲笑他的迟钝无知，“看得……非常清楚。”  
他从不知道金钟国是同性恋，也对李光洙的性取向一无所知，自那天之前，刘在石认为自己是个如大众一般的普通异性恋，只对女性存在爱情和生理上的需求。  
他的占有欲只对金钟国有需求，随着年岁增长愈发剧烈。  
“国钟啊，我们认识多久了？”  
第二天的傍晚，他留下了金钟国，就为说些无关痛痒的闲话，装作局外的聊了李光洙的公司，又冷不防问起有关回忆的话题。  
金钟国依顺着他的话，自然被牵着走：“从我高中开始……有二十年了吧。”  
手里杯面上的水纹波动，圈出一环套一环的纹路，像海浪掀在滩上，推到杯壁消去踪迹。  
“二十年比不过二十天吗。”  
不，也许连二十天都不需要。虽然是李光洙给出的这个明确数据，实际上让这两个人相爱，二十秒就够了，从第一眼对视开始。  
杯子放下在了桌面上，杯底的茶渍翻滚浑浊，融入微凉的白开水，都是污黄。  
他凑近了靠在墙上的金钟国，捏住他的下巴，学着李光洙那样亲吻他，金钟国嘴唇的触感没有多特别，顶多是带些唇膏味，却上瘾得很。  
被朋友亲吻的堂皇之下，金钟国没能做出反应，只肩头一震，甚至不敢推开刘在石。  
他这辈子还没料想过去反抗这个哥哥。  
于是嘴唇上的侵略越深入，刘在石把他困在了墙上，牙关轻咬他的下唇，舌尖推着他紧闭的唇缝。  
湿漉漉的触感侵袭，差些就滑入口腔里，金钟国后仰脖颈躲开刘在石的强吻，轻轻推开了他的肩膀，满是不适的用手背擦了擦嘴唇。  
嘴上被开了道创口，舌尖舔到一股锈味。  
“你在干嘛？！啊，恶心死了……”  
他往地上啐了几口，不知道自己的性取向早就曝光的事，嫌恶的抹着嘴，心脏跳得剧烈，不敢抬头在与刘在石对视。  
“跟李光洙接吻就不恶心了？”  
金钟国知道这件事瞒不了太久，却不想刘在石会以这般极端的方式逼他说出来，声线冰冷而沙哑，像地狱的声音呼唤着李光洙的名字。  
“这具身体就不行了？”  
整整二十年都没能走进的金钟国的内心，被李光洙用二十天拿下，花了二十年心血建成的公司成了两人的温房，五百多万修建的停车场只用于两人的吻别。  
他的眼角下垂着，本不是会显露凶色的面相上只剩痛苦，在不明正体的心魔操控下眼眶血红，金钟国越是摆出惊慌恐惧的神色，就越是无奈。  
“你说说看，为什么刘在石不行。”  
被他堵在墙上的男人仿佛停了呼吸，面色苍白的看着他，分不清是在害怕还是在怜悯，有气息洒在他脖颈上时，才能感觉到身前的人还是个活人。  
“……你真的是在石哥吗？”  
他的呼吸是冷的，挤出来的句子打着颤，用刘在石从未听到过的畏惧念着他的名字，实在比二十天就爱上一个人还要可笑。  
“你说呢。”  
在弄懂自己在因什么而愤怒悲伤之前，刘在石不打算醒了，仅凭自己的存在也唤不回原来的“刘在石”。他拿起了桌上刚切完面包的刀，粗糙的刀刃面挨上自己的脖颈，准确来说是“刘在石”的脖颈。  
在他身前想要挣脱的人停下了骚动，浑身僵硬的看着刘在石手上的面包刀陷入他白皙的皮肤之中，在刀刃侧瞬间覆上一丝鲜红。  
“不要动，我不想伤害他。”  
威胁是最管用的话语，比起话语来说行动更直白，出血在其中是最极端的选择，就算三岁小孩也能理解血色的威胁有多直观。  
“……我只想让你知道，我随时都能让刘在石从这里消失。”  
金钟国不会伤害刘在石，直到下一个、下下个二十年，不论刘在石变成何种妖怪或是恶魔。  
“安静点。”  
他发紫的嘴唇上又一次盖上刘在石的温度，急躁而泄愤的侵略他的呼吸。

#  
身体里的异物进出不急不慢，丝毫没有要射精的迹象。他被鞋带捆绑在背的手腕吃力的挣扎，皮肉上被摩擦出一道道血痕，身体在侵犯之中无可奈何的咽着气，上身趴在床上抬高臀部，被刺激着性欲的身体里冒出断断续续的呻吟。  
“快……快点……光洙就要回来了……”  
头发被人从身后揪住，金钟国被迫挺起身，胸口离开床塌，涨红的乳首蹭过床面，酥麻感传遍全身，腰身酸软牵动着体内绞紧男性的阳根。  
“不要提那个名字，听话。”刘在石俯身咬住金钟国的耳廓，直到留下牙印，挺入金钟国越变紧致的体内，迷恋他身体里湿热的温度，在他的耳侧轻声叹着，“屁股抬高点。”  
金钟国低声呜咽着用肩膀撑着身体，听从恶魔的指使，朝着刘在石的小腹抬高了腰，一双纤细而有力的手包裹住他的腰间，提起腰臀，掐住他腰上的肌肉顶动腰腹，试图深埋入这具身体最深处。  
“呜……呃……”  
布带之间的十指蜷曲，对于任何侵犯都能兴奋的身体只让他犯恶心，却不得不在身后的恶魔低语下乖顺臣服。不是因为金钟国爱慕刘在石，而是痛恨刘在石体内的恶魔如何肆意妄为。  
他所认识的那个老友，在嫉妒心中失去自我，只留下发狂的占有欲化身成魔，不由分说的拿着刘在石的命做威胁：恶魔会吞噬掉他二十年的好友，威胁让人打开双腿为他所享用。  
金钟国不会伤害刘在石，而选择了背叛自己的爱人。  
一次又一次的降服于恶魔的威胁，被他用刘在石的性具插入，身体承受着一次又一次的强奸，即使紧咬着牙关也会被生理刺激推动到性高潮，穴道里沾满第三者的温度，金钟国却无法认同这些性爱是欢愉，更无法认同自己。  
也许再让刘在石接受一次强烈冲击，或是把这个恶魔关进精神病院，都可以让事情完美落幕，可他并没有那么做。不仅仅是他爱着身为知己的刘在石，金钟国无法向世界开口说，他最好的朋友因为爱上他而疯了。  
越想越可笑，这种事自己说出口都丢人。  
而金钟国不是神，只是区区凡人，没有两个灵魂或两个身体，也没有办法同时满足挚爱与魔鬼，只好出卖自己的身体，在恶魔的一次次侵入、抽离、授精之中，与恶魔融为一体，浑身泛滥。  
自己勃起的阴茎打在大腿内侧，输精管被尿道棒堵塞着无法射精，性欲敏感都被集中在不断被开拓的后穴里，刘在石没有任何隔阂插入进来的性器形状分明，无意识收紧内壁时能感觉到他的顶端形状和茎身脉络。性器顶端碾轧在敏感点上，把埋在深处的跳蛋推得更深，一丝润滑液从穴口挤出，攀着大腿肌肉滑下。  
金钟国总不被允许射精，恶魔用尽了方法禁锢他的精囊或输精管，强迫开拓他的穴道，粗大的阳物反复着抽插把内壁扩张，刘在石推动跳蛋的遥控把震动调节更烈。颤动的玩具摩擦在他铃口上，把金钟国的深处震得松软。  
“呜……！不、不行……呜啊……”  
他的背部肌肉紧张，常年健身的背后在力量收紧中分解出一块块的肌肉形状，急促的起伏，腰间晃动下塌，脊背中间凹陷出一道深壑，在他蜜色的皮肤表面上上盈满细汗。  
刘在石扳开他的大臀肌肉，手指尖刺入与性器紧密衔合的穴口，挑起跳蛋线拉紧，缠绕在性器顶端，加快的抽插在节奏紊乱的穴道收放里，迎上来的媚肉已经习惯如何讨好他的男根，又湿又热的包裹住他，于震动刺激下更是殷勤，他的大腿在金钟国丰满的臀瓣上拍打着脆响。  
身下的男人连连粗喘，连着好几个月来都死咬着嘴唇忍住呻吟，被顶动的身体上下晃动着，发丝擦过床单，紧闭着眼想要回避性快感的浪潮侵袭。臀部遭受着男性腰腹的猛烈冲击，和会跳动的玩具一起一次次粗暴的插入身体，金钟国一直尝试着无视，却每次都在高潮中以失败告终。  
因为刘在石，他的身体变得奇怪了。  
性器的侵入越来越鲜明，快速在他的体内抽送，从穴口溅出的黏液沾满男人的阴毛，黏在他的臀部上，顺着大腿滴落。结合处的水声更吵，金钟国摆脱不了自己的五感六觉，小腹紧收着支撑酥软的腰部，高潮的前浪像电流般一次次扫过腰椎。  
“好了，现在可以射了……不准碰下面哦。”  
刘在石性爱时更低哑的嗓音轻柔的指引着他的欲望，解开了他手腕上的绳子。金钟国低吟着侧过脸，抬头看见刘在石朝他接近的脸上泛着绯色，吐息炙热的灌入他的耳道里，纤长的指头从他的胸部探到肚脐，再把玩着他硬起的性器，指尖摁住尿道棒顶端。  
“啊啊——！靠……不行、哈啊……你这变态……”  
细长的硅胶管深入尿道，比起三个月前刚开始时已经感觉不到明显的痛意。后穴被胀大的阳物狠狠贯穿，触感半硬不软的管子戳上前列腺，不同于直接刺激的冲撞同时迎合上腰间，金钟国低吼着揪紧了早已皱成一团的床单，脖颈上渗出汗珠，大腿不受控的夹紧，穴道紧闭。  
“呼啊……住……住手……呜……”  
白天看来笔挺而俊朗的这个男人，也会露出这般被情欲操控着、泪眼婆娑、双颊泛红、高潮之前颤着胸口淫叫的模样，而李光洙要比他先一步看到金钟国在床上是如何淫乱着的。手指上的施压一时间脱离理智，刘在石猛地将尿道管插入，金钟国的呻吟声失去了节奏，短时间的闭气，肠肉剧烈抽动着，没能射出一滴精水，后穴紧紧收缩着高潮。  
男人只有高潮时的浪叫声最为诚实，高潮也越来越剧烈，大口喘着气把恋人的名字挂在嘴边，手指骨节泛白的撕扯着床单，高潮中的内壁被刘在石再次贯通，顶入他抽搐着的身体，一两道透明体液从尿道里滑出，排在刘在石掌心里。  
金钟国清楚，他的身体已经不再同于常人了。  
”不要……光洙呀……啊啊……“  
一边叫着床，一边从男性的侵犯中得到满足，不排精也能用后穴高潮，身体兴奋的接纳男人的精液，喷射进体内深处时又达到性欲顶峰的这具身体，正在变成刘在石的专属物。  
性兴奋过后的余韵会停留许久，从头顶到脚趾的每寸皮肤都有电流跳跃着，上下睫毛打着架，他收不住嘴角溢出的体液，尿道管和性器撤离时从前后的穴口潮喷出粘稠的液体，失去力气的身体颤抖着再次攀上绝顶。  
手机铃声响起，金钟国手指一弹，半阖的双眼微微睁开。  
“是……光洙……”  
下颚被抬离床面，嘴巴忽然被刘在石用嘴唇堵上，已经红肿的嘴唇只感受到他在下唇上轻啃的触感，他的身体出自本能的迎合。  
“去接电话吧，乖。”  
刘在石拉上裤链，翻身下了床，把被子掀在了金钟国赤裸的身体上，整理好了翻乱的衣领。  
“约定好的，我会放过刘在石，只到这个月底。”

#  
马上就要到月底，三个多月的观察下来，刘在石可以确信，金钟国是个演技派。  
在床上他可以摆出任何负面的表情。色欲、惊慌、恐惧、仇恨，和他粗重的喘息和咆哮声一起盘绕在刘在石的脑海里，一刻不停，直到恶魔让他清醒过来，也记得一清二楚。  
一到了白天，到了办公室，他还是那副清高又温吞的模样，和同事与客户有说有笑，等快下班时才不安的四处寻找起李光洙的身影，像害怕天黑的孩子急着归家。  
李光洙的个头在人群里尤其显眼，脸也长得让人过目不忘，只花了几天时间就让大部分的员工眼熟了他的外表，以及每晚下班时挂着一脸疲惫也冲金钟国微笑的神情，主动牵起金钟国的手，不在意任何人的目光，与金钟国十指相扣离去的背影，包括刘在石，所有人都看见了。  
当然，恶魔也看见了，刘在石听见恶魔在自己胸膛里的哀嚎声。  
他无法与恶魔对话，因为恶魔就是他本身，两者都是妄图置对方于死地的存在，皆是杀人犯。  
每天傍晚在办公室门口见到李光洙，金钟国都像是找到了自己的救世主，热烈的迎接他的到来，把男子当作是神明崇拜着，在真正的神的宠幸之下，手掌停住了颤抖。  
“哥今天怎么这么热情？”男子低眉笑了，即使藏不住疲倦，垂下头时遮住半张脸的长发之间依旧可见他的宠溺，金钟国的神明偶尔也笑得像个坏孩子，搂住了他的腰，“是想我了？”  
金钟国一捶他的胳膊：“死不正经。”  
想交给金钟国的客户资料夹在胳膊下，刘在石迟迟没迈出那一步，去直面李光洙的存在的变化。  
越是在意金钟国的那个小男友，那个原来至少还能够被称作朋友的家伙，恶魔的哭泣声就愈发强烈，向着深不见底的沟壑哭诉着自己的懦弱和晚人一步。  
这个结论是真实的，刘在石从大学开始就爱上了那个校外学习班里最狂妄又强悍的不良少年，爱着他的强大和温柔，喜欢他身上肉眼可见的人情味和宽容心，却一直自欺欺人，用“友情”来定义这段拖延了二十年的关系。  
他以为他会在金钟国结婚时送上祝福，也可以大度到为金钟国牵红线，扮演着最知心的朋友为恋情出谋划策，但唯独李光洙不行。  
只有李光洙不行。  
刚认识李光洙时，刘在石发现这个男人和以前的金钟国很像。  
外表上的端庄大方，实际被藏起来的脆弱敏感，深夜时会毫无理由的察觉到寂寞存在，又柔软又浑身是刺。刘在石喜欢这样不完美又值得被爱的人，心怀不轨的接近了那个俊秀的青年，渴求着一份能让他只沉醉于今朝与明日的感情，只需要一份安慰或是一个支柱便足够。  
原本想要的情感寄托也从手中溜走，和他回忆里最让人痛心的少年走在了一起，手拉着手像对少年少女，笑嘻嘻的打闹着从眼前消失不见。  
“哥身上……好大一股在石哥的气味。”  
伏在耳边的男人低语，潮湿的体息降落在半裸的肩上，轻声吐着不该在此时出现的名字，修长的两根手指深入他的体内拨弄。  
金钟国头皮发紧，抱着李光洙的后背扯弄他的衣物，急躁的想与他人的体温交融，摸进男人的衬衫内部，指尖稍作用力就能留下一周都消不去的青紫斑块。  
半个月的禁欲快要了他的命，更强烈的运动反而更刺激性欲，越要忘记被刘在石调教时的欢愉，身体就越是空虚。  
他想要更激烈更炙热的爱。  
金钟国想要真正被人爱着，仅此而已，于是牵起了李光洙的手，迎合他初见时的热烈加倍奉还，那是对原本木讷又迟钝的自己的复仇。  
逐渐陷入情欲中的男人在他的脖颈上尝了许久，总算抬起身来亲吻他，安抚他躁动的身体每寸，湿透的双眼透着丝丝凶光，低喘着解开了纽扣。  
“有在石哥身上薰香剂的味道，好臭……”  
喉咙干燥，除了喘息发不出声，他不知何时起享受着被人玩弄、被人控制，在听到男人似是指责他与人有染的台词时兴奋得寒毛倒立。  
他没办法说出自己的出轨是场大无畏的救援行动，就算是李光洙，也不会蠢到被这种话骗到。  
还有一个原因，是金钟国自己也认为，他确实出轨了。  
“……你讨厌在石哥吗？”  
发声干哑，头脑昏胀时甚至听不清自己口中发出的那个名字。金钟国抬手抚过李光洙的长发，疼惜的在他脸侧摩挲。第三个不开口承认越轨的原因是，他害怕自己的神明出逃。  
不等李光洙回应，金钟国浅浅笑了，探头在他的嘴唇上轻吻。  
“我爱你。”  
他这一辈子，也许就这么一个神。  
或许年轻时也曾有过，那年少的神祗已成了魔，不知何时早已敲坏他的城墙走出了他的国度。  
李光洙被吻得发愣，心率急躁，金钟国不常这样主动，他呆愣着被牵引着话，又发觉自己在被这可爱又可怕的恋人玩弄，无奈着勾起嘴角。  
“我也爱你。”  
他并不讨厌刘在石，李光洙很喜欢刘在石这个哥哥，只是身为商场上的后辈出于感谢，仰慕着刘在石的能力。  
若是身为一个普通人的角度，他依旧会承认刘在石的伟大，就像是别人所称呼的那样，会附和着叫上一句“刘大神”。  
但身为金钟国的恋人，李光洙怨恨刘在石，讨厌至极。  
讨厌到甚至想杀了他。  
进入到恋人身体里的瞬间，恋人脸色发青的推开了他的身体，紧咬嘴唇反复着急促的深呼吸，发紧的体内努力的想要放松，却迟迟不允许他的进入。  
直到金钟国急得眼睑红肿，强忍疼痛接纳他深入，后腰软得毫无力气的贴在沙发背上，揪着他衣袖的手又开始了颤抖，声音扭曲着吐出他的名字。  
“光、光洙呀……”  
他的呻吟断断续续，快速抽着气，念不全一段话。  
“李光洙……”  
像在求救一般，或是说，想要得到原谅。  
给他自我救赎的机会，并不代表李光洙会轻易原谅这个可怜的叛徒。  
但就像他们反反复复确认过又承诺过的那样，他依旧爱着这个男人，不论他的身上有多少人留下过印迹，高傲又自满的战士最终还是归他所有，在他身下泛滥承欢。  
“没关系。”他亲吻着金钟国发白的嘴唇，试图用自己的体温让人复燃，腹部收紧着把下体刺入恋人的体内，逼着他低吟出声，“……没关系。”  
已经半个多月没有过性爱，金钟国只怕发现他的身体已经不是自己的了。  
逐渐变得放浪、变得难以满足、变得只会接纳某一个人的侵入，李光洙的阴茎比刘在石大一整个号，他担心自己再承受不了与李光洙激烈的性欲。他的身体无法接纳，精神上更甚，自认为不配再拥有神明的爱抚。  
要是他是女人，早就会被这样淫乱的身体和想法折磨得崩溃，但他不是，却更难挣脱。  
李光洙的抚摸和贯入比以往温和，缓缓扩开他的甬道，顶在敏感带时的身体条件反射的颤着腰，绞住体内的巨物，双腿缠住了李光洙腰间，穴内翻涌着排出体液和润滑剂。  
性器的进出借着润滑逐渐通畅，两人的下体紧紧结合着，半裸的两具身体倒在沙发上坦诚相拥，每个身体角落都渴求着对方身上的温度。  
在他肚子上那只不安分的手，手掌又大又纤细，动作轻柔的推开他的衣物，金钟国差点要忘了，他也可以被人疼爱。  
没错，从第一眼与李光洙相遇时，他就应该要有这份觉悟的。  
成为某个人的所属，从此心无旁骛，安分的享受与人相爱的过程和结局，在李光洙柔软又宽阔的笼子里度过后半生。  
在刘在石发疯之前，他都计划好了和李光洙结婚的事，只差向他求婚。  
身体里被侵入的触感还没陌生，适应了疼痛的体内激起一波波的浪潮，正过脸时见到的是恋人独自严肃着憋得难受的脸，安心感如同浓雾般盖满全身，放松的身体里自然送出连串的呻吟。  
“啊……没、没关系，哈啊……我不疼的……”  
隐晦的要求李光洙做得更粗暴，金钟国帮着掀开自己的衣物，手指爬在穴口边上，大开着腿朝着男人献上殷勤，连连低吟吞吐股内含着的阳物。  
挺身贯入恋人的身体，李光洙平复着呼吸，低下身投入金钟国的怀抱里。一双大手包裹着他的臀部，轻轻抬高贴上大腿根，让金钟国都能感觉到他的血管凸起和热液流动。  
大腿拍打臀部，如他所愿的让情事变得粗俗，李光洙喜欢听金钟国在做爱时细细的呻吟声，娇气的哼哼他的名字。能负重200kg的双腿被操干得发颤，从来都不喊累的这运动狂人却总在他的身下出了一身薄汗，干着喉咙呐喊的声音远远不如他运动时雄壮。  
可他怀里的热度和触感不论何时都如出一辙，肌肉饱满，从他光滑的蜜色皮肤上散发着淡淡的奶香味道，不论什么气味与之混合都会臭得刺鼻。  
李光洙摁住金钟国的额头，迫使他昂着头断续的发着黏腻的鼻音，掐紧了他紧实的腰部，啃咬他脖颈上的黑痣，夹紧腰腹和大腿肌肉加快插入和抽离的频率，从体内溢出的体液混着润滑在臀瓣和大腿上牵成了丝。  
“光洙呀……哈啊……再快、快要……嗯……”  
男人的喉结急促上翻着，双手兴奋的撕扯李光洙的衬衫背后，欢愉的呻吟声就只剩了呜咽，随着顶动的节奏被迫的乱了气息，迷了满满一汪水雾的双眼在李光洙的手掌下固执的盯着李光洙的脸，上伏的胸口撑开衣物，临近高潮的身体四处传来发麻的征兆。  
“舒服吗？”  
他轻笑一声，再掀开了金钟国的刘海，强行打开他的嘴唇突入，好让他看清现在正侵犯他的人是谁，几近失控的咬上他突出的喉结，晃着腰杆蛮横的挤入他的甬道。  
“啊啊……舒服，要不行……呜……呃啊——”  
正在被侵入的内部一紧，嫩肉迎着异物纷纷吸附上去。金钟国的喘声急停，变成尖细的低鸣，隐忍着过于放荡的叫媚顿住了呼吸，紧张的肠道忽然松开，又再度吸紧，频率极高的在性器上吸吮，穴道湿热，泛滥成灾。  
“嗯啊……等……！”  
他没控制住后穴的高潮，也是第一次在刘在石之外的人面前露出这副模样。  
咿咿呀呀的在人胯下承欢，前面一滴没射，后穴痉挛着攀上顶峰，让对方在自己穴内高潮，这样淫荡而低俗的模样。  
更甚的是，身上的人是他的恋人，他用身体的一切异样宣告着自己的越轨。  
李光洙是他的床伴，是真正的性伴侣，不该发现不了他的身体异常之处。  
意外在金钟国的体内高潮，排精灌入避孕套中，李光洙也有些慌张，身下的人性兴奋还未消退，在类似前列腺高潮的快感里眯着眼浑身打颤，喉咙里呜呜的响着声。  
他没有追究，只低喘着在恋人的脸颊上轻吻。  
“去洗澡吧……要我抱吗？”  
青年依旧傻乐着调笑金钟国在性爱里全然瘫软的身体感度，下巴搁在他的双乳间，动着臀部把逐渐疲软的性器往微微开合的穴口里塞紧。  
金钟国长吟一声，手掌挡住了自己的眼睛，瞬时间双颊通红。  
“走开……谁让你射那么快……”  
他不该发现不了自己的身体异常。  
除非他故意隐瞒。

#  
原本恐高到会害怕仰视天空的人，终于有一天可以站在高处望向深渊般的地面，可占据胸膛的依然是恐惧，比以往更甚。  
恶魔给了他去死的勇气，刘在石下手杀死的是他自己。  
是他创造出了恶魔。  
前一晚恩爱过的金钟国从状态上就和平日不一样，稍有些含胸的双肩打开了些，面色清爽，性情更加温和待人，甚至有些兴奋，声音却哑得像换了个声带。  
比起被他抱时，被李光洙疼爱过的金钟国绝不会掩饰自身的变化，心情跟着恋情走，抛开了三个月以来的演技，久违的直率了一次。  
刘在石曾想象过，在那张床上的那对情侣会怎么做爱，金钟国会如何浪叫着享欢，在他名正言顺的男友野蛮又激烈的爱意之下如何达到高潮。  
就差一步，他就要被恶魔吞噬，即使在那个陈物杂乱的房间里设置摄像头是件非常简单的事。  
这天晚上李光洙没能来接他，刘在石从金钟国的通话里听出来，是李光洙那边出了点问题要加班，向李光洙抱怨的他的声音明显是在撒娇，忙了一天的金钟国在最疲惫时也会因为某个人的电话而不自知的嘴角上扬，那是刘在石不曾奢望的。  
这么多年了，金钟国曾有过将他视为特别的存在吗。  
“刘社长。”  
而不是像现在这样，用陌生的强调和称谓称呼着自己，眼角的笑意都只为他人保留，语气防备而疏远。  
“我先走了，那小子等我回家做饭，明天见。”  
他每次转身离开的画面都像是最后一次离别，刘在石总是留不住他，大学毕业后第一次再度袭来的空虚感充斥他空荡的躯体，他不想再找回二十年前对着一段文字黯然神伤的自己。  
身后一阵骚动，椅脚的滚轮在地面上摩擦，桌面上的水笔和纸张七零八落的散落到地面，一阵激烈的钝响声，身后的人拍着桌子起了身，金钟国在刘在石偶尔的暴躁之下动弹不得。  
“……站在那别动。”  
那是他耳熟了二十年的声线，却不是熟悉的语气，像是恶魔在说话，又像是刘在石的暴乱。  
金钟国高中毕业的那年，原本打算逃到美国去的那年，是刘在石装着可怜留住了他。  
说“舍不得”，说“想见你”，在短信里说得天花乱坠，已然忘了平时是如何用理论与逻辑说服别人，只依赖着最真实的情感，请求少年留在他的身边。  
现在的刘在石却一个字都说不出来。  
皮鞋跟踩在地面上，一声声响，停在金钟国的身后。  
人最伤心的时候，也许真的会死掉吧。刘在石望着分明就在眼前的男人的后背，好像不论如何伸长手都触不到，这中间有面墙，又有道深壑，要走近这个人，或许只有死路一条。  
腰侧上一热，刘在石的双臂抱住了他的腰。  
“是在石哥吗？”他不敢抵抗，怕自己稍微过激的举动会刺激到刘在石脑内蛰伏的凶恶，四下空荡时仍旧压低了声音，“……是天使还是恶魔？”  
像在对上帝祈祷。  
“不对……你本来就不是天使。”  
说着，他又低笑着自顾自否定。不管在那具身体里发生多激烈的战斗，双方的人格分了个你死我活，活下来的那个人也绝不是善人。  
好好回忆一下，刘在石不是天使更不是神明的事实便浮出水面。这个人从年少时开始，就从不肯对他坦率，也从不耿直，只一心怀着理想埋头苦干，承载着野心的重量蹒跚前行，为了成为世人眼中的上帝。  
金钟国不敢确信，那时让自己的桀骜平静下来的，是不是刘在石的亲切和伟大。年长四岁的同班生苦学着外语，不是为了逃去海外，而是妄想将梦想延伸到向世界。  
一直以来被梦想驱使着，为了明确的目的而活着，金钟国逐渐跟随着他的脚步变成了这样的人，把他的梦想当成了自己的梦。  
可梦想实现后，这个世界似乎便空无一物，神成了固定运作的器械，而更清澈的光彩出现在了李光洙的眼里，屁颠屁颠找上门来。  
“我什么都不是。”  
只剩两个人面面相觑，算不清梦想的价值，也找不到终点线。  
他最后一无所有，没有翅膀也没有鱼鳃，连陆上行走的勇气也没有，不会为了爱人做出任何事，到了四十来岁依旧在流浪。  
不是每个人都会自杀，但人类总是急于自我毁灭。  
神两手空空，落得一贫如洗，心中无爱。为了仍能伫立于人群顶部受某人瞩目，杀身成魔。  
“……我爱你。”  
积攒二十年的勇气全用在这两秒，刘在石分不清是自己还是恶魔在说话，语气恳切又极度自我责备。  
曾经的少年等过了很长一段时间，踌躇在他的背后犹豫许久许久，从刘在石身上盼望着爱情的心直到如今早已死去。  
“嗯，是吗。”  
金钟国不知道身后说话的人是什么人，或许他真的一无所有，只是个流浪的乞丐，为了抓住最后的救命稻草，死死抱住了自己的腰，鼻尖顶在他的后颈上。  
“明天就是六月了。”刘在石在男人发热的脖颈上吸入着他身上的清香味道，就算他的衣物上沾满李光洙的香水味，刺鼻得像是急于隐藏覆盖谁的痕迹，“对不起，我还是……控制不了他。”  
若是真的想控制住恶魔的肆虐，刘在石有信心能赢过恶魔，却还是向欲望妥了协。  
这是他和恶魔之间的交易。恶魔不会有吞噬他的一天，他也不会拒绝恶魔的存在，也许金钟国早就发现了这点，所以才对他这番挣扎似的抱歉态度粗暴又漠然。  
“……光洙在等我，让我走吧。”  
其实他只要上前一步就能逃脱刘在石的怀抱，却没有急着逃跑，而是低声下气的询问着刘在石的意见。  
每次从金钟国口中听见那个名字，这具身体的胃部就开始发酸，刘在石说不清原因，只知道自己并没有想象中的那样怨恨李光洙，也许自己依旧喜欢着那个像他的青年。  
双手缓缓松开，刘在石发誓这是最后一次给金钟国自由。  
“那就再见了，在石哥。”  
脱离了禁锢的飞鸟转头对着他畅然笑了，踩着轻快的步子离开办公室，就好像刚才什么也没发生。

#  
无法呼吸，分泌的唾液堆满舌下，滚入喉咙里倒流，粗长的玩具塞满整个口腔，深入到小舌。小了一圈的皮制项圈紧勒脖颈，每一次喘息都是酷刑，压迫着气管和声带发出尖锐的悲鸣声。  
左脸上还有钝痛感，被踩过的小腹烧热，男人野蛮的推搡让前胸后背都留下磕碰的痕迹，恶魔比以往更为狂躁的复仇才刚刚开始。  
手腕被锁链死死在床头，大腿也无法闭合，腰部稍微下沉就能感觉到体内疯狂跳跃着的玩具，还有男根的猛烈冲击残暴的重开内壁，大腿上的汗是冷的，从腿根上渗入到磨得鲜红的穴口。  
“……今天来练无触碰射精吧。”  
恶魔满是细茧的手掌抚摸在肚子上，镜片后下垂的双眼里闪烁着寒光，却是在轻笑着说出这句话，说着把金钟国下体上的锁精环打开。  
被刘在石打不是第一次了，这次却比先前任何一次都下狠手。  
也许是刘在石听到了什么传闻或直接性的目击了，李光洙趁着刘在石睡午觉时溜进社长办公室的画面，看他气得脸黑得要把自己生吞活剥的样子，估计是也知道了两个人在办公室里都做了些什么见不得人的事。  
“唔……哥是不是乳头变大了一些，自己捏的？”  
李光洙把金钟国搬到了办公桌上，才聊一会就开始动手动脚，金钟国也不抵触，双手撑在身后任凭李光洙在公共场合发情，不一会就呼吸粗重的挠起李光洙的脑袋。  
“还不都怪你，我都不敢在健身房穿背心了……唔嗯……”  
细碎的交谈声一停，唇瓣吸吮的杂音和水声漫入收音器，镜头前金钟国的左手五指缓缓收紧，腰部上环上李光洙的手臂，他打开大腿围上男人的腰。  
刘在石没在办公室安监控，但在金钟国的办公桌前面放了摄像头。  
安置的时间刚好是月初，他没动打探金钟国私生活的邪念，却还是敌不过诱惑，在金钟国放了快五年的小台钟上安了小型的监控设备。  
要不是良心提醒，刘在石差点就忘了金钟国从不喜欢这种老式的摆件，那是五年前金钟国生日的时候自己送给他的礼物。  
“我这次出差哥该怎么办啊？这么爱撒娇……谁受得住……”  
他设置摄像头并不是为了打探金钟国的，不过是单纯想要记录观赏他的工作日常，根本不想看这对情侣如何打情骂俏，甚至在镜头面前做爱，像是讽刺一般提到他的名字。  
“你担心什么，不是有你在石哥照顾我吗……哈啊……你还是、先担心自己……”  
李光洙轻笑，扒下了金钟国的裤子：“那老哥我才不放心。”  
航班在当天晚上起飞，去往法国见一周的合作社，为了这个项目忙了一段时间，李光洙好久没和金钟国亲热，在走之前急急忙忙的赶来公司里找人恩爱。  
金钟国的叫床声预料外的刺耳，声音唱着高调不断念着李光洙的名字，在年轻男性有力的攻势之下软了身体，支撑身体的双手颤抖，小腹上的肌肉块紧绷，迅速勃起的性器晃动着飞溅出乳白的前列腺液。  
他以为早已对其他人钝感的身体，在恋人的插入下依旧会兴奋得脚趾蜷曲，几乎看不出被人调教过，或是正扮演着谁专属的性奴，诚实的反应着性快感，不断的催促渴求更激烈的性爱。  
“我爱你，哥……”  
从镜头里恰好能见到李光洙动情时的神色，相比之下他言语上的告白在粗重的喘息中反倒不够分明。  
被突袭告白的人大腿抽搐着高潮，在虎口间喷射出小股精液，像在抽泣一般低吟，扯过李光洙的领带焦躁的索吻，修得整齐的指甲在桌面上划着刺耳。  
“嗯……我也爱你……”  
那一巴掌对着金钟国的左脸扇下去时，刘在石没有意识。  
说不定真的有恶灵占据了他的身体，把自己当作是神，恶狠狠的惩戒无辜之人，做了最恶的第三者，还倒打一耙。  
他早就知道，金钟国和李光洙是相爱的，不需要任何人提示或强调，刘在石都清楚。  
所谓恋人……或者说，爱人之间互相说爱做爱，那是再正常不过的事了。  
他本就一无所有，不需要再被人拖拽到血海面前，指着那漫漫无垠的地狱告诉他：这就是你爱着的人们。  
所以才会歇斯底里的试着分裂出另一个自我，做着毫不适合自己的事，用暴力、用威胁、用性，妄想晚一步的征服曾经的爱人。  
地狱比如，金钟国从没公开过性取向，他说的那些过往的女性恋人的故事，也都是谎言。  
再比如说，不知道这一切的自己最终目击到最爱的两个弟弟拥吻的场面，在自己的办公室里翻云覆雨的说着“我爱你”。  
刘在石只不过是也需要有人对他这么说罢了，回过神时却早已疯魔。  
那个人必须是金钟国，只能是金钟国，他心中的恶魔总是如此偏执又痴狂。  
“没有人比我更爱你……国钟啊？”  
身下被紧缚的男人呼吸困难，无法集中于性交，就连外界的声音都难以捕捉，双目失神的望着屋顶，喉咙里滚着怪声，分腿架上挂着的腿颤巍巍的晃动。  
他扳过金钟国的下巴，手掌抚过他的脸，摸到后脑勺的金属扣解开了口塞，把口塞上的假阳从他喉咙里拔出，牵扯出大量的唾液从口腔内翻出，沾满嘴唇。  
“呜呕……哈……把棍子解……唔……！”  
不给他汲取氧气的时间，堵上他的嘴，尝了满嘴男人口中淡淡涩味，是他下班时常喝的冰美式，交融在他变得柔软的舌根底部。  
发麻的舌头被搅和得几乎失去知觉，深入而强硬的吻让人头脑不清。金钟国不喜欢被刘在石亲吻，在内心反复强调又暗示再多次，这个人不是他认识的刘在石，却仍旧骗不过双眼，他见到的正是那个亲密了二十余年的哥哥，正满目欲火的侵占他的身体。  
若是他想，他随时可以让这个恶魔随即昏阙，手腕上的束缚总是很松懈。可恶魔正是知道他绝不会伤害刘在石，所以有恃无恐肆意妄为，他只要表现出一点违抗，就会见到刘在石被恶魔吞并的结局。  
“我爱你……”  
他这段时间来听到的情话太多了，见过李光洙那臭小子认真言爱的神色，刘在石热烈又畸形的爱听上去更像是玩笑话。  
于是他没忍住笑了，颤抖的热温散在刘在石的鼻尖，在他镜片上蒙上一层雾。  
“你他妈……装什么浪漫主义者啊……”  
不过是个魔鬼罢了。  
白雾缓缓散开，雾霾之下的男人笑意模糊，好像下一秒就要凭空消失。  
包裹着性器的暖热内部又确实是真实存在的，他从来不在和金钟国性交时戴套，身体的感受更为明显。刘在石塌下腰，往男人变得松软不少的体内插入，总是神情冷漠的人立刻咬着牙别开了脸，发出痛苦的呻吟声。  
李光洙不在的这一周，他会让金钟国感受到什么才是真正的痛苦。  
为什么不对李光洙下手呢……这一点就连恶魔自己也想不明白，刘在石却有些眉目。  
“不、啊啊……快停……呃……”  
痛苦的对象只有一个就够了。  
他不想再让李光洙也受到伤害了，金钟国这二十年来犯下的失误，和对刘在石的包容度，都比李光洙要多得多。  
“放开……啊、快放开我……呜啊……”  
或者说，看着金钟国痛苦，自己会更兴奋些吧。他越是喊停，腰部驱动着抽插越激烈，对他而言是反作用，在强烈的快感中扭着腰，强制分开的大腿发紧，拴在床头的手链在挣扎中碰撞出钝响，都能掩盖过他的咆哮声。  
他的乳头发肿和敏感不全是李光洙的功劳，而是刘在石对金钟国改造出来的结果。他拉紧了金钟国脖颈上连接的金属链，绷住链条另一端的乳夹，特殊固定过的夹子没能脱落，刺激着乳首涨红。  
这具身体并不反感被快感操纵，但主人的意识过于强烈，低吼着试图隐忍，把下唇咬得渗血。甬道已经把侵入的阳物紧紧吸附，迎合着每次快速强烈的冲击，随着道具的震动内壁发颤渗水，涨大的阴茎在小腹上晃动着吐出透明的淫液，从链条延伸处的声带里依旧没有像视频里那样发出性感而热情的回应。  
这是当然的，李光洙是金钟国的爱人，在喜欢的人面前，谁都会变得性感。  
而他不是，他只是个被恶魔操控的第三者。  
“不……停下……唔嗯……咿……”  
男人沙哑的喘息转变成细声叮咛，体内收缩着有了高潮的迹象，手链的噪音更大，出于本能的想要挣脱链条又无济于事，再如何弓起腰也触碰不到自己的身体。金钟国只听见了自己嗓音干哑的呼救，金属互相撞击的脆响回荡在脑子里，像一窝蜂在鸣叫，被禁锢住的全身上下没有一处处于他的控制范畴，皆是叫嚣着想被满足，在越变急促的抽进中，意识四处飘散。  
刘在石摁低了分腿架，把膝盖推向他的胸口，柔韧性一向优越的身子一声不吭的扛了下来，自动抬高了臀部，穴口张开，无意识的紧紧含住出入的巨物。  
“呃、啊……不要……走开……呜、光洙呀……”  
不管多少次调教一直都是这样，高潮前他失神摇晃着脑袋念着的人名，只会是李光洙。  
并非愤怒也无关嫉妒的冲动涌上，刘在石狠狠拉住他脖颈上的链条，没控制住将乳夹强硬扯下。身下的身体腰部一弹，收住了所有细碎的闷哼，颤抖的双腿摇响了金属的分腿杆，从胀大的囊袋里喷射出白稠，性器抽动，高潮的体液自未经任何触碰的马眼中涌出。  
“——哈啊……！够、够了……呜……啊啊……！”  
喘息都来不及，前后的性高潮层层叠叠，后庭在猛烈撞击下痉挛着高潮，金钟国下意识十指揪住了手腕上的金属链，低鸣着撕扯着链条，胸部和腰间起伏，纤细的链环轻响一声断开。刘在石撤离他的身体，射精在他的小腹上，没被填满的穴道收缩着空气，像发生潮喷般泄闸。  
获得自由的双手却没有多余的力气，冗长迭起的性高潮中只反射性的挡住刘在石迎来的亲吻，意识清醒时见到自己高潮的对象是别人时的落差感过于强烈，他低吟一声捂上了刘在石的嘴。  
金钟国的眼神从初次见时开始，就永远是一种颜色，冷清、淡泊、又固执，似乎不会轻易爱上什么人。他的情绪波澜始终不会向着自己，就算是在情欲操纵之下，那双细长的眼依然通透得明明白白。  
简直明白得让人失望。  
刘在石浅笑，在金钟国掌心内笑声闷响。  
“对不起……”  
他第一次道歉了，也是第一次从金钟国眼中见到了水面惊动。  
“是我太自私了。”  
明知自私，还刻意破坏别人的感情，即使是恶魔所为，他也早该停下手的。  
臆想中的亲吻没有落下来，恶魔也没有粗暴的扯开他的手，而是淡淡自言自语的喃喃一句，眉眼半弯着，就像以往他的上帝那样，轻柔的为他解开了项圈，缓缓翻下床。  
悬在半空的手脱力落下，金钟国才开始喘息，心率快得异常。腿上的束缚正在被松开，他低眉就能看见刘在石正垂着头为他清理身体。  
不知为何，这天他的身体格外的冷。  
想要被人拥抱，被恶魔拥抱。  
他的身体想要知道恶魔的体温究竟是不是冷的。

#  
从到达厅出门的瞬间，李光洙就在人群里见到了金钟国的身影。那幅身躯不管放到哪里都很好找，晚上一闭眼都能清晰的浮现在梦里，相识短短四个月时间里，给人一种稳重得可怕的安心感。  
一向和他以兄弟相处方式对待他的恋人，不过是一周不见的时间，那个健壮的大男人竟飞着小跑步扑进他的怀里，一脸坏笑的把他撞倒在地上。凌晨三时的到达出口只站着稀疏寥寥几人，李光洙还是害臊的把金钟国推开，理着大衣慌慌张张站起来。  
那晚的金钟国格外热情，毫不犹豫侵入深处的湿吻比任何一次都急躁，身上还残留着健身房沐浴室里洗发精的味道，还是和以往一样，一结束运动就性欲暴涨，却又比平日更为激烈。  
他花了好大力气把金钟国从身上弄下去，和急着表达思念的金钟国在床上打成一团，赶了十几个小时的航班也不觉着累，一看到他的恋人是如何用写着想念的一张脸嬉笑着迎接他回来，李光洙也不愿再纠结在身体疲劳和精神敏感上了。  
“哈啊……行了，裤子脱掉……”  
已经运动完一轮，金钟国只和李光洙闹了片刻就败下阵来，被李光洙两只大手压在床上，一头刚吹洗过的卷发散乱，气喘不匀的低声命令着，曲起的膝盖有意无意的顶上李光洙微肿的胯间，蹭过他的大腿根部。  
“……哥先脱，我想看。”一周没见金钟国，李光洙憋得快要爆发，撒娇拗来的视频通话也不过杯水车薪，一触碰到金钟国的他的身体迅速起了反应，被恋人少有的主动挑拨得更燥热，双手滑进金钟国的T恤衫里，迫切的对这具身体渴求着性满足。  
一开始是李光洙先向金钟国表达的好感，剧情的走向和他所预料的没有任何出入，他终归是变成了金钟国的奴隶，为了他的一颦一动、一呼一吸、他身体从头到脚的每一寸肌肤与肌肉，作出被他圈养的兽一般为此着迷而狂野的本能。  
金钟国在李光洙的抚摸下低哼一声，扭住了他要掀开衣物的手腕。  
“等、等一下，不行……”  
没见过金钟国在裸露面前如此抵触，就算心里有数，仍旧明知故问，凝视金钟国的他的双眼里逆着室内光折射着灰暗的影子，满是欲火，声色干哑：“怎么了……？”  
他的喉结动了一下，呼吸声渐缓，语气平静的辩解：“胖了……不许看。”  
说着，男人手掌内侧的茧子覆上李光洙的脸，轻轻掩住了他的视线。  
“哥只能想出这种理由了吗？”  
李光洙不禁发笑，稍作用力扳开金钟国的手，就如同他所预想的一样，男人的神色没有动摇，只无奈笑着在他的掌心内扭着手腕喊疼。  
“……没事，我就是想看。”  
想看看被别人享用过的这具身体到底是有多迷人，才会让所有人都痴迷不醒。他一把扯开金钟国的衣服，体侧的缝合线嘶啦一声被外力拉扯弹开，身下的躯体闷哼着收缩小腹，挣扎着的手腕颤抖，表现出对他的暴力行径倍感兴奋。  
在自己异样的生理反应中失声，金钟国屏着急喘吃力的低下头，对上李光洙饿狼般凶狠而饥渴的双目，触及到恋人狠毒的神色时身体烧热，腿根发麻的夹上李光洙的腰间。  
李光洙不是笨蛋，金钟国不是单纯的性伴侣，而是他的恋人，或是说爱人，他不可能认不出这句身体，却在四个月前逐渐察觉到金钟国身上的陌生感。  
“咝——啊，慢点……唔嗯……腰动不了……”  
这具身体容不下他的侵入，每隔几天就要强行把他再捅开，用最残暴的方式反复宣示主权，即使每到最后金钟国都会过呼吸的向他投降，被生理性的泪水折磨得双睫落满水花，他不可能这么轻易放过这个水性杨花的男人，不让他呼吸的堵死他被啃咬得鲜红的嘴唇。  
一周以来承蒙别人照顾的身体花了好大力气才坐上他的性器，光滑的脖颈皮肤上盖满薄汗，呼吸炽热，从男人结实的身体里溢出悦耳的叫媚声，掐着李光洙的大腿肉，腰部费力的摆动，小腹肌肉在性器的深入下过度收紧，李光洙不记得他之前有这样的习惯。  
他大腿根上有被掐过的痕迹，第三者很聪明的没在他身体正面留下印痕，他抬起双臂时才能见到腋下隐隐约约的深红色齿痕。再见到金钟国的身体时他总不留神被怒火侵蚀，紧紧掐住他腿根和腰侧衔接的皮肤，顶入绞死的身体内部，肠肉在他粗暴的开拓下抽搐蠕动，随着金钟国软绵绵的呻吟声挤出润滑与体液。  
虽然李光洙并不认为金钟国是个任谁都能上的角色，也不肯定金钟国会在其他人的侵犯下也会这样坦诚淫叫，不过是单纯的愤懑着，他已经为金钟国倾注了一切感情，但这具身体并不独属于他一事。  
“啊啊……你、轻点……太深了……唔唔？！”腰部逐渐支撑不住身体的重量，在李光洙猛烈的攻势下没有肌肉发力的机会，嘴里忽然被李光洙扯起的衣物下摆塞住，他纤长的手指直接捅进了喉咙深处，布料划着上颚和喉咙顶端火辣辣的疼。  
原本讨厌疼痛的他的身体，变得开始享受虐待，眼角挤出眼泪的同时喉咙习惯性的紧缩，讨好李光洙的手指，甬道紧张着收缩起体内的巨物。  
“……咬住了，不要松口哦。”  
李光洙低笑，他发现了金钟国臣服于疼痛感之中的那副沉醉的表情，挑着衣服的指尖在他喉咙眼上扣动，上下的洞口几乎一齐咬紧，从男人喉咙里滚出掺杂欢愉的悲鸣声，被压在布料下的舌头卷起，顺从的衔住了衣摆。  
他调整姿势靠在了床头，金钟国的上半身这才一览无遗，每被插入时顶到敏感点，腰侧的腹直肌随之紧收，身体上下顶动时双胸也小幅度的晃动，从他鼻腔里发出的哼声比喉咙里的沙声更要黏腻，甚至能听出他把自己的小名哼成了旋律。  
一只手扇打在他的臀瓣上，手掌内能感受到臀部肌肉回弹的触感，交合中的穴口一紧，活塞式的接合处冒出的咕滋水声，与肉体拍打声交融。金钟国只顾着用鼻腔喘息，呼吸早已乱了节奏，几十年间都不曾是敏感带的乳头肿胀，被李光洙一口吸入湿热的口腔里，被舌尖挑玩。  
“嗯……唔呃……啊、别……别咬……”  
乳尖被牙齿磕碰时牙关一松，衣物落在李光洙的鼻梁上，没能遮住他上扬的目光里透着的侵占欲，比胸前的性刺激更为冲击的袭入大脑。金钟国低鸣一声，腰腹脱力的把整个身体都交付给李光洙的腰胯，贴在李光洙胯间的臀部扭动，他抚起身上下落的衣物，搂着李光洙脖颈的手紧揪住他后脑上的发丝。  
被他性感的身体反应所鞭促着，李光洙搂紧了金钟国的腰，操弄开男人紧致的体内，只为了享受金钟国这个向来男人味的角色被人干得失神低吟直到射精的过程，听他红着眼睛断断续续的喊着他的名字。  
李光洙唯独不懂，刘在石会不会也是这种心情呢。  
于是才疯癫的想把男人占为己有，为了控制欲和征服欲而发了狂，从而不得不持续着这三方都知情又不情不愿的、不明不白的肉体联系。  
从第一眼见到刘在石和金钟国走在一起时，李光洙就知道，那大叔对金钟国有意思，便毫不犹豫的把金钟国抢了过来，这是他人生中最果断的一段恋情，大概对于急于逃出魔爪的金钟国也是一样。  
“哈啊……啊……不行了……光洙呀……唔唔……”  
大概是刚才捅进他喉咙的动作太粗暴，从男人的嘴角滑下一段唾液，李光洙脑子里嗡嗡响，大脑空白的仰起头含了上去，开合着牙关咬上他的下唇，焦炙的摁住他的后颈，强硬的深入他的嘴唇，搅合他口中的体液，与他炽热的舌尖交缠。  
真正爱上金钟国是个意外，李光洙一开始不过是想逃开刘在石的身边。说实话，他喜欢刘在石身上的某些方面，但那眼镜变态大叔的阴沉面太对不上他的胃口，大概明眼人都看得出来刘在石对他也动了心思。  
当然，金钟国也发现了。  
却是出于好奇、出于报复，奔进了李光洙的怀里。  
胸口一动，金钟国被吻得头晕目眩，以此来确认自己对李光洙的爱情依旧是正确的。他本不是个性欲强的人，却偏偏整天对着李光洙发情，是刘在石打乱了他那看似独一无二的情感，但事实证明，操他的那个人，不是李光洙就不行。  
这小子每到动情时就像个野狗一样双目凶恶又痴迷，眼球内的水分充盈着映入模糊的轮廓，金钟国喜欢李光洙这副疯癫模样，喜欢被他粗鲁的占有。  
李光洙扳起他的屁股，腰部兴奋的把硬挺的茎身往金钟国变得湿软的体内抽送塞死，肠壁一阵翻动，金钟国的呻吟声高了一个度，双手稀里糊涂的拨弄李光洙沾在脸上的发丝，被堵着呼吸的嘴唇从激烈的舌吻中抽离，吻上青年那让他着迷的眼睛，落在他熬了十几个小时的归路而有些浮肿的眼皮上。  
“嗯啊……光洙呀……啊……要、要射了……”  
手掌抚过金钟国紧致的腰侧，爬上他的胸口揉捏，李光洙低喘着咬住了他漫着清香味道的左肩，幅度愈浅的刺入他的体内。  
“嗯……射吧，等会再去洗……哈啊，我也快了……”  
随着在金钟国的体内射精，指甲抠进了他左乳上的乳首，受到刺激的身子颤抖着臀部，脊背肌肉颤巍巍的一次次紧收，金钟国又是用后穴高潮，性器顶在前列腺上撞击几回才低吼着喷射出小股精液，溅在了李光洙下巴上。  
刚想擦掉脸上沾上的体液，金钟国呼吸颤抖着塌下腰让性器从后穴抽离，目光涣散贴近他的脸，用沾满两人体液的嘴唇吻上他的下巴，舌尖轻扫他冒出的青渣上粘稠的白浊。  
摘下性器上灌满热液的避孕套，舒畅的叹上一声，要不是李光洙实在太久没睡个好觉，他马上能硬起来开始第二轮。金钟国在他脸上吸吮的痒痒的，他平复着呼吸瘫在床头上，左手惬意的搭上金钟国的后腰，摸到他臀部上坏心眼的扳开穴口，让里面的润滑液吐出。  
“哥还舒服吗……我快累死了，别亲啦。”  
金钟国被李光洙推了脸也不依不挠的在他耳廓上用舌头画着圈，明显是还没射够，还硬着的性器搁在两个人小腹中间，被拔出异物后的身体不断的轻颤，断续的语句也跟着破碎。  
“舒服……你这混蛋怎么……就不行了，之前不都是、两次才……”  
“……天都亮了。”李光洙歪过头，见到窗帘缝里溜进来的晨曦，光彩并不耀眼，只灰蒙蒙的，暗淡的光影看着便令人沮丧，瞬间覆盖了性爱的激情。他又叹了声气，摸着金钟国的腰低声着仿佛自言自语，“人是要活得多累多伤心……才会抢别人的男朋友来找存在感啊。”  
耳边低沉的喘息声逐渐撤离，身上的人撑起了身体，与双臂中间的李光洙的侧脸相对无言，分神片刻后低低笑了。  
“男朋友是什么啊？”  
“你啊。”  
李光洙漫不经心的答着，被窗外迷雾般的色彩吸引着，睡意席卷而来，被恋人亲吻过的眼皮更是不负沉重。  
脸上挨上熟悉的热度，是金钟国的手掌心，又轻又糙的磨着他的脸，低沉下来的嗓音像念着一段睡前故事，比这世界上任何事物都令人安心。  
“诶，别睡啊，告诉你个好消息。”手心里的脸皱皱巴巴的摆出副苦瓜脸，哼唧唧的要进入沉睡，金钟国忍不住轻笑，洒下的气息吹动李光洙的刘海，“行吧，睡死你算了，叫你吃饭的时候要起啊……”  
迷迷糊糊间争得了金钟国的允许，李光洙眉头松开，昏沉的漩涡中最后听见了他似乎在呼唤自己。  
"...여보. "

#  
恶魔的强奸中止了两周时间，金钟国认为那是刘在石原本的意识占了上风。但那是在现实中有肉眼去分不出来的，刘在石与恶魔从一开始便浑然一体，不论是白日还是夜晚，他从未正确认识过这两个人的真实面貌。  
取而代之的，是刘在石的亲切照顾，似乎前段时间长时间的禁锢与调教从未发生过一般。  
直到他发生工作失误的那一天。  
刘在石原本想停下他的挣扎，做回一个乞丐，留他人一条生路，归根结底他还是没那么善良。  
他从一开始就不是天使，与恶魔唇亡齿寒共存在一具身体里。  
金钟国讨厌疼痛、讨厌被女化，于是便想方设法的让他变得爱好痛感、变得淫乱。刘在石本以为这些会起效，会让那个男人为他臣服，厌恶着被改造的身体而背弃他的真心，不得不回到自己的身边，被恶魔所收留。  
然而他想错了，太低估了这个男人的自傲心，也小看了李光洙的包容度，那具应该属于他的身体跟正牌男友玩得起劲，向着李光洙炫耀恶魔在他身上留下的战果。  
那天午休时间，李光洙久违的出现在了公司楼内，两个人把楼梯口门反锁后消失了一阵子，金钟国再现身在办公室时，衬衫底下被挺立的乳头撑起了痕迹，三番五次的刻意宣张着李光洙对他的身体的所有权，并反复在刘在石的地盘上肆意妄为。  
这是恶魔再度出现的根本原因，和金钟国忘了在时限内交付方案成品没有太大联系。  
左脸红肿的男人沉默半晌，缓缓转过头来，冲着恶魔怒火中烧的双目盈盈笑了，把道歉说了第三遍，语气不带任何波澜。  
而后，他把右脸也转向了恶魔。  
“这边不打了？你不总是打我打得很开心吗。”  
真正操控对方的人，不是恶魔，不是刘在石，而是表面上作为受害者的金钟国。  
他面对恶魔的愤怒与欲望时，已经不会再面露厌恶或惊恐，转作是游刃有余的笑着，眯起双眼试着打探那具身体里复杂的人格，那是在怜悯他。  
刘在石凝视他右脸上凹陷的酒窝，掌心一紧，没有依他的意愿扇上去。  
伸过去的手揪住金钟国的头发，他头皮上还残留着汗湿的热度，和他一身刚快活完的身体反应一样让人倒胃。他从来不会反抗刘在石的暴力，一声不吭的任凭宰割，头部被狠狠摁在刘在石的办公桌上，右脸颧骨与桌面发生强烈撞击，他甚至从不叫一声。  
从第一次冲动着殴打他开始，手指关节清晰的感受到自己的骨骼是如何嵌入他的肌肉，金钟国却只弯了下腰咬着牙捂住肚子，刘在石便清楚，他永远都无法真正控制这个男人。  
他盯着恶魔时的凛冽和狂妄、甚至悲悯，始终如一的表达着这具身躯的桀骜不驯，就像身体的主人一样，从不屈服于暴力。  
“……你也只有这点能耐了。”他轻笑着，扭过红肿的右脸，脸上挂着新伤和轻蔑的笑意，就像第一次扛揍时那样笑得轻狂，说着同样的话来可怜恶魔的小肚鸡肠。  
刘在石眼皮一跳，扯开金钟国腰间的皮带，拴住了他的嘴，把他的手摁在头顶，附身贴近了金钟国破开创口的侧脸，轻吻他脸上的伤口。  
“那你就不要怪我下狠手了。”  
半个月没碰过的身体没有变得迟钝，反而比以前更为敏感，被进入时无意识的大腿打颤，闷哼着把性器吸紧，李光洙比他要粗壮的性器官把这幅身子调养得更为淫荡，这不是他的作品，而是李光洙赤裸的耀武扬威。  
真够让人来气的。  
“唔嗯——呃……呼啊……”  
为金钟国准备的阴茎环随时都备在身上，从硅胶换成金属，金钟国从未喊过痛。即使松开他的手，金钟国也不会逃脱，每每如此安分时都给他已被驯服的错觉，刘在石看不见这个男人乖顺的身体之上那副漠然而疏远的神色，像沙漠中央伫立的冰雕。  
他把金属环收小，收得比以往任何一次虐待都紧，金钟国咬着牙，人中上覆盖着的皮革气味漫入鼻腔，类似刘在石用在他身上的皮具的味道。  
屁股上扎扎实实挨了几掌，他对于刘在石的羞辱已经感觉不到痛苦，这具身体不知何时开始学会了迎合生理快感，闷哼着抠住办公桌的边缘，放松后穴任由侵犯，松弛下来的臀部肌肉在男性的侵入动作之下线条圆润的晃动。  
再如何忍耐也只能得到相同的结果，金钟国比谁都清楚自己的身体状况，不论是李光洙还是刘在石，他的身体会对任何一方的欺辱作出兴奋的反应，在这个年纪被调教得沉醉于后穴快感，重复的高潮之中被席卷神经的酥麻感折磨得颠三倒四，不过是精神上的接纳程度不同而已。  
回归身体求欢的本能而言，和刘在石交合很舒服，甚至能接受那些让自己变得疼痛的器具，被捆绑或紧缚的时候，精神上更兴奋。  
锁精环敲着桌边，乘着节奏叮叮作响，刚被李光洙玩弄过的性器无法快速勃起，后穴反应更为敏感的溢出体液，透明的水渍覆满肿胀的男根，抽离时溅出的液体从会阴滑落，慢慢爬下大腿根部，落进浅灰色的内裤里。  
刘在石在做爱时喜欢掐着他的脖子，或是扯弄他的头发，摁在后颈上的手掌微凉，指头掐着颈侧肌肉，掌心反复摁压感受着男人第七颈椎凸起的幅度，压制着金钟国的喘息声。  
“国钟啊……你变松了。”  
头发被刘在石揪起，金钟国呻吟着强迫昂起头，耳廓后一阵钝痛，刘在石每颗牙的位置他都能背得出来，以及他低着嗓音在耳侧吐着热气的温度。  
脖颈的位置变化让皮带从颚上脱落，他张口喘着气，被刘在石用于侮辱他的台词逗得发笑。  
“哈啊……确实，李光洙下面比你大多了。”他双手扶着桌面，耸着肩膀朝身后扭过脸，原本就松垮的衬衫从肩头上滑落。金钟国嘴角上翘着，露出的右眼湿润，只彰显着情欲饥渴，他伸出手向着自己臀部摁了一把刘在石的腰。“不再……用点劲……我都感觉不到了。”  
是怜悯吗，还是在戏谑，金钟国逐渐分不清自己对恶魔的感情了。  
恶魔不值得可怜，也不可能会被同情，他不喜欢刘在石的优柔寡断，同样厌恶着恶魔的蛮行霸道，只因金钟国一直相信着错的人是自己，才会让刘在石沦落成现在这副模样。  
当那双镜片后的眼目不转睛的凝视自己时，究竟想着什么呢。  
恶魔的嘴脸像极了刘在石，甚至让人以为，恶魔原本就不存在，只不过都是刘在石的演技罢了。  
体内的性器胀大，不是吃了他这套激将，不过是沉迷金钟国越变淫荡的用词和举动，捏住他的臀瓣用力深埋，贯入男人甬道的深处，把茎身全部插入，沾了满裆黏稠的体液。  
“呃、唔……轻点……嗯啊……”  
这不是错觉，自上次向他道歉后，这个人的反应变得直白了。他的背部在衬衫下剧烈起伏，手指从脖颈爬到后背扯弄着衣物，露出一截泛起绯红的侧腰皮肤，腰部和声线一同打着颤，显然是沉溺在性欲里忘了克制，没有再表露出对于恶魔的恐惧。  
不过刘在石也并不认为金钟国会对恶魔网开一面，或是倾心于一个强奸犯，男人比体魄更强大的内心有着一道无法攻破的城墙，就算变成性的奴隶，也绝不会属于谁。  
不属于恶魔，也不属于刘在石，甚至不会属于李光洙。  
手掌拍打金钟国腰部后侧的皮肤，身前的人呻吟声停顿，双腿发颤着绞紧内壁，新开发的性感带在这段时间被李光洙照料得更为敏感，后背原来顿感的皮肤开始享受被拍打的痛感。而与被逐渐开发的身体不同，金钟国的嘴依旧严实，不会说痛、更不会喊媚。  
那仅仅是面对刘在石时的固执，他在监控里已经看了数次金钟国被李光洙弄得满嘴胡话的样子。叫床声跌宕起伏的细声呐喊，即使影像里的本人就在身下，却仍要靠着回想他淫乱的模样才能兴奋，刘在石扳起金钟国的右腿，迫使他朝着自己转过身。  
紧紧结合的部位剧烈摩擦，刺激的方位转换角度，性器凸起在肠壁上划了个圈，腰椎不自主的痉挛，金钟国粗喘着侧倒在桌上，阴茎上的金属环不知何时已经被他解开，马眼溢着一珠白浊体液。  
刘在石垂眼，把金钟国的西装裤拉下到膝盖，从他裤子里捡起被打开的锁精环。  
“就这么想射？”  
说着把性器往他体内扎入，迎着冲击低喘了一声，金钟国笑了，依旧是以他轻蔑而不屑一顾的神色，吐着唾沫啐了声气，打量着刘在石时常死板的面部表情。  
“废话。”  
恶魔爱着这个男人恶俗的一面，也许要是哪一天他不再抗拒两人之间的性爱，扳着大腿献媚讨好，他不能肯定恶魔还会继续爱着他。  
他见到了，恶魔眼里闪烁着的光彩，耀眼得令人恶心。金钟国比刘在石更清楚，恶魔三番五次强奸他的理由，并不是什么爱而不得的感人戏码，不过是单纯的控制欲罢了。  
他把金钟国当做是野兽，金钟国看他则像是禽兽。  
无言的对视持续几秒，刘在石的身影压了过来，就连人影都如此沉重，要完整覆盖他的身躯，于是不由得阖上了眼，等着禽兽的亲吻。  
神奇的是，每当嘴唇上落下别人的温度时，漆黑的视野前浮现的总是李光洙在初吻时那张紧张得把脸皱成一团的孬种样。  
嘴里的胡搅蛮缠更是深入、滚烫、急迫，金钟国独自在回忆里低笑出声，那时的李光洙也是这样只顾着进攻，不懂如何表达爱意的一味侵入。  
在快感中已有些张开的马眼上端挨上熟悉的触感，他已经很久没被扩张过尿道，身体却都记得硅胶管的形状和长度，顺着前列腺液的润滑顺利插入管道，借力径直滑入到最深处，顶开前列腺的阻力，蹭着腺体的缝隙插进膀胱口。  
“呜——你他妈，干什么……唔啊……”他推开身上压着的人，密密麻麻的痛痒混杂快感从胯间蔓延至脊髓，腰部几乎酥麻得动弹不得，刘在石手腕的细微动静都刺激着内部的管道挪动位置，刮到内壁时的强烈快感如电流般激起脖颈和额上一层薄汗。  
阴囊被刘在石抓在手里把玩，他的下半身遭受他人的掌控，硅胶插棒幅度微小的进出都快要了他的命，输精管被抽插得膨胀，被前后刺激的前列腺阵阵发胀。金钟国双手撕扯刘在石身上的衣物，哑着嗓子挣扎在桌面上，后腰止不住的发颤，腰背挺起，后仰的脖颈上的汗液泛着室内光。  
这个恶魔施刑时的表情没有一丝一毫的波动，就像观察着实验用白鼠一般，毫不留情的扩张开金钟国的身体，神色木然的观赏他在疼痛和爱欲交杂时痛苦忍耐的模样，把扭曲的爱情冀望于这种残忍而暴戾的表达方式，告诉男人：我爱你。  
直到金钟国无声嘶吼到精疲力尽，刘在石才把锁精环扣回去，挤压他被塞上栓的性器根部，十指翻开他下意识蜷曲起来的手指，紧紧扣住，在他耳边反复念着他的名字，挺入下身。  
“国钟啊……唔……会有点疼，不许叫哦。”  
金钟国嗓音沙哑的低鸣，抓住了刘在石的肩膀，头脑昏胀的应了一声，从性器内部传来的冲击瞬时间袭上脊背，真正的电流打在前列腺上。埋在输精管里的插棒一阵跳动、一轮放电，金钟国连惨叫都没发出来，小腹和肠道在电流中紧缩，紧接着内壁被高频的活塞和电击刺激得收缩，在下一次电击打入性器的同时，甬道抽搐着高潮。  
“咿……啊啊……不要、哈……”  
比起性高潮，电流的冲击感更要强烈，打得下体和腰间麻得没有意识，他慌乱用手背盖住了脸。臀部带动着无意识的腰部颤抖，穴道的高潮无法短时间结束，刘在石的性器还在里面兴奋的来回，啪啪拍打着他还在发颤的臀部肌肉。  
“啊……哥、脖子……哈啊，快……”  
颤栗从大腿要延伸到胸口，金钟国求救般的唤着刘在石，晃着头主动要求着刺激。第一次听到命令的刘在石迅速伸手拉紧了他脖子上还系着的皮带，锁住他的呼吸，深褐色的皮革微微陷入金钟国古铜色的皮肤里，摁压着脖颈上漂亮的青色血管形状清晰的脉络，听他的呼吸受限后喉咙里挤压出的兴奋的气流音，太阳穴发胀。  
细微的电流继续着刺激，金钟国头一次被这些道具弄得神志不清，渴望着每次被束缚时令人窒息的快感，在办公室里被人玩弄到浑身狼藉。重叠的高潮中把男性的生殖器含得死死的，吞下刘在石射入的男精，被解开环棒束缚时嘶喊着射精，把体内的性器榨得再射不出来为止。  
……他叫了自己。  
刘在石粗喘着气，没有预料到电击棒的效果会这么显著，被金钟国抓得手背渗血，腰部打颤。他应该要想到自己也会被电流波及，可实际上金钟国激烈的身体反应比直接性刺激要让人兴奋得多，即使状态不好也在他体内射了不少。  
他叫了，“哥”。  
不知觉间眼神暗了下去，是回归黑夜的薄雾，漆黑一片之中只倒映着某一人的身形。  
若是至此下坠下去，即使清楚只会落得头破血流，他也宁愿相信他学会了短暂的飞翔。  
搭在刘在石手臂上的小腿滑下，眼前都是水雾，被勒得落下泪来的双眼看不清东西，他费力的抠解脖子上的皮带，隐约看见刘在石在摸索着什么，撤离他的体内后把更大的异物塞进了穴口。  
水滴形的前端借着润滑进入穴口，刘在石手腕施力把肛塞底部全部塞入，被金属表皮接触内部的人低哼着腰部轻颤，往外溢的精液被堵在了穴内。从性爱中立刻恢复紧致的穴口紧紧吸着塞子，刘在石轻抚过他闭合上的穴口，推紧底盘，俯下身轻吻金钟国满是泪痕的眼角，为他解开脖子上的皮带。  
“下班之前我会检查的，不许摘下来。”

#  
很多道具只需要硅胶制就足够了，为什么要用金属制品？  
刘在石从未心疼金钟国的身体，只急切的希望把他变成某人的所属，为此要让他经受常人无法承受的痛苦，金属比其他材质的触感更要强烈。他走的是捷径，金钟国那具健康结实的身体也如愿迅速接受着改造。  
那天整个下午，经过两次对象不同的性爱，性器被电击，后穴被堵了一肚子精液，金钟国在与合作方开会时站了整整四个小时。不是他形成了遵从刘在石的本能，而是工作上的行程满档不给他喘息的时间，中途开车去拿资料时，光是把车发动都刺激出覆满脊背的汗。  
若这是自己的车，金钟国早就把东西取下来了，但车是客户的，人就坐在他旁边的副驾驶座上，催促着他早些上路。  
车座在行驶过程中持续着细微的震动，肛塞表面上的无数凸起如震动棒一般环绕着敏感点作出接连的刺激，在颠簸时深入穴道。直到把车子急停在停车场，他朝着窗外背过身子，紧咬着牙关攀上高潮。  
糟透了。  
回到公司时，刘在石被叫去开了场突发会议。他的工作时间已经到了，于是尝试把肛塞取下来，在稍稍拔动底盘时内壁便蠕动起来，挤出两滴精液，过大的底部直径卡在穴口拔不出来，被精液装满的甬道格外敏感，放松不得。  
心情糟透了。  
在厕所隔间里掀开内裤才发现，刚才在车上高潮时，前面也射精了，浅灰的内裤被染成炭黑，前后里外一片狼藉，无法收拾。说不定刚刚在别人公司的时候已经被看光了，经历过刘在石的虐待之后，金钟国的被害妄想逐渐强烈，也许盯着他屁股看的人真的不止刘在石和李光洙这一两个人。  
糟透了，全部完蛋算了。  
每次从性爱的激情中醒来，快感越是激烈，现实就越冷清。他越来越意识到，对着自己屁股猛干的那些人，或许不是真心爱着他。  
一向都是，只不过最近这样的想法更加分明了。  
电话挂断后不过十五分钟，李光洙的车歪歪斜斜的开进了停车场，这小子的车技一直不好。金钟国不由得发笑，笨蛋就是笨蛋，一听到他说不舒服就像听见讣告一样发出哭喊，把SUV开出赛车的驾驶匆忙赶来。  
“怎、怎么了？哪里不舒服，在石哥又欺负你了？”他一脸苍白的在鬓角上挂着冷汗，痴痴站在金钟国面前，一眼看出他的虚弱，却不敢轻易碰他，颤抖的双手浮在半空中不前不后，“又感冒了吗，发烧没有，让我看看……”  
李光洙趔趄着靠近金钟国，弯下身要打探他的额头温度，这个哥哥亲口说不舒服还是第一次，急得他从厂里飞奔过来，余下的工作都丢给别人。  
刚要触到金钟国的额头，眼前的人忽然踮起脚，在他嘴上轻吻。  
“我没事。”  
脚跟落回地面，他的身体颤了颤，体内保持插入状态的东西也跟着抖动，滑碌的触感蹭着前列腺，已经麻木的快感依旧让人咧着嘴发出咝咝气声。  
他几乎是被李光洙抱上的车，坐上车位就拆开还留着自己牙印的皮带，拉下裤子，再次紧绷的性器从内裤里弹出。拉起身上的衬衫，金钟国咬住了衣摆，另一只手探进穴内拨弄肛塞的位置，一边套弄阴茎试图让自己放松。  
车开得很慢，李光洙有意不去刺激金钟国的身体，特地绕了平稳的大路回家，即使刻意不去看他，也无法屏蔽他的呻吟声和穴内激烈的水声。  
不用想都知道，这是刘在石的杰作，把人折磨得虚脱无法动弹是那个魔鬼大叔向来的爱好，即使金钟国从不明说，李光洙也清楚刘在石的心思。  
那是个极端的控制狂，他才会从刘在石手中逃走。  
“唔……哈啊，可以了，啊……快出来了，哈啊……！”  
李光洙修长的指头在穴口上一阵挑弄，抠着肛塞边缘拔了出来，大直径处脱离穴口时，怀里的人揪紧了他的衣物，抬起头在他的脖颈上吐着气，像流过泪的双眼盈着水光，面色潮红。  
“我还没射，用手指……快点……”  
被情欲控制住的恋人的模样并不罕见，却也并不讨喜，李光洙不会厌恶金钟国的任何一面，怜惜的在他耳根上轻吻，想要覆盖掉其他人留下的牙印，搂紧金钟国的腰解开了自己的裤链。  
“那一起射吧，哥帮我解决一下。”  
他后穴里有刘在石的精液，手指碰到里面陌生的湿热感时抗拒着停顿了一瞬。  
……令人心情微妙。  
坐在李光洙身上，两个人比常人都宽硕的身体挤在副驾位，金钟国头脑昏沉的撸动两根性器，下意识的朝着李光洙身上摆动腰肢，亲吻恋人冒出胡渣的下颚，扭着臀部迎合体内抽插按摩着的手指。  
如果每天都这样下去，说不定他真的会被玩坏，变成某些人淫荡的玩物。  
他原本就是对性欲诚实的类型，却也不想变得太过饥渴，他不喜欢身体不受自己控制时的不安定感，最近更为强烈。  
可唯独李光洙是例外，睁开眼时若见到的是他的脸，就算糟透成狗屎的心情也会被修复，慢一拍的意识到自己还是被人真心爱着的。  
虽说李光洙的感情一开始并不纯粹，金钟国也是一样，各有所需的从同一个人身边挣脱，又似是命运般的与对方坠入爱河。  
原本就不该在那个哥哥身上期待的爱情，金钟国抱着最后的绝望去试探了，结果只见到刘在石熔岩般的独占欲，全数深埋入他的体内。  
他都知道，刘在石什么都没有，比起李光洙而言，不过一介乞丐。  
所以才会用最极端的方式让人记住他、怨恨他、怜悯他，用性表达着爱，却是单方面的暴行，矛盾地灌输着他隐忍了二十年的爱意。  
“哥。”  
身上已经不剩一点力气，痛快射完后正趴在李光洙身上恢复着体力，听见李光洙哑着嗓子唤了声自己。  
“怎么了。”  
金钟国嗓音嘶哑的回复，抬起手抱住了李光洙微微发热的后颈，直到触碰到恋人身上的温度才安下心来，年龄越是增长就越是沉溺于如此温存。  
他的嘴唇还游离在耳周，细细摩挲金钟国耳廓的形状：“你恨在石哥吗。”  
三个人互相认识以来，金钟国和李光洙并不忌讳讨论到那个名字，也对对方曾经的情感依托不做任何评价，因为他们都是同种人，对同一个人产生过隐晦的爱慕心。  
手指缠绕上李光洙留长的发梢，答得漫不经心：“还好吧，不讨厌也不喜欢。”  
李光洙沉默片刻，抱紧了金钟国的背，低下头把脸埋入他的肩颈上，嗅着他沾染上刘在石气味的衣物。  
“那你讨厌我吗？”  
这段时间，他总是被问到这样的问题，奇妙的是自己总会在做出回答之前犹豫许久。  
“……我讨厌你。”他在李光洙肩头淡淡笑了，推开他的上身，主动在他嘴唇上落下一吻，“到底想什么时候把我抢走啊，我等不起了。”  
像是预料到金钟国会这样撒着娇回答他微妙的问话，李光洙也跟着傻笑，低声道了歉，反复做下会娶他的承诺。  
虽然在和金钟国恋爱之前没有料想过这段关系会走得多远，他以为金钟国玩腻了他就会走人，自己也能好好的从恋情中恢复成单身的状态，逃离这两个麻烦的大哥后自顾自的生活。  
估计金钟国也没想到吧，两个人会相爱一事，而后陷入这片泥潭之中，沉沦在安稳的日子里，希望对方能成为相伴到最后一刻的伴侣。  
他的眼神在这么说着：我爱你。  
金钟国不是一个喜欢把情情爱爱挂在嘴边的人，但在李光洙眼里，他是个非常感性又滥情的爱人。  
就算被恶魔控制了身体，这个男人的精神世界依旧坚固，爱他所爱，不受困扰，在他的世界里似乎没有怨恨。  
“我现在就想……”身体自动回答了他偶尔的撒娇，嘴角微微上翘着，光是和这个男人共处一个空间、与他四目相对，都会觉得欣喜，“我每秒钟都想和你在一起。”  
受不了肉麻的情话，他推了把李光洙动情的脸，在狭窄的空间里挪动着腰，朝着车窗外灰暗的地下停车场长叹一声。口中微热的雾气浮现在玻璃窗上，随着冷气侵蚀逐渐蜷缩身体，化成圆点消失在空气中。  
“光洙呀，你……”金钟国望着外面，不过为了找个回避视线的落处，身体后靠在车子前台上，身上解开大半的衣物顺着大臂滑落，“你还喜欢在石哥吗？”  
李光洙叹了声气，直起身子为金钟国整理好领口。  
“早就不喜欢了，要是和那老哥成了总感觉他会把我弄死。”  
眼神从金钟国满是青痕的胸口飘到他虚笑着的脸，手指鬼使神差的攀了上去，在他不掩饰疲惫的脸上抚摸着近来粗糙不少的皮肤。  
“……我的预感是对的吧，哥不能死。”  
他从鼻腔里散开一段叹息，晃着头把脸颊蹭着送进李光洙宽大的手掌里。  
“我才不会死，笨蛋。”

#  
一个月后晚归的一天，从卧室里传出了异样的动静。李光洙把包扔在沙发上，瞟过茶几上的几罐空啤酒，解开领带推开了房门。  
金钟国的身体比一般人强壮许多，肌肉层代替脂肪层，能感受到的性敏感较少，刘在石正是为了让他变得更接近寻常，做了许多研究，在金钟国的身体构造上尤其上心。  
四肢腕部被粉色铐链拴着，双手连接在颈部，脚腕上的链条衔接着弹力带，末端延伸至颈后的U形枕，被绳索的弹性强制大开着健壮的双腿，纤长的小腿在断续的震动中肌肉紧缩的抽动。  
“呼嗯……不……够、够了……啊……”  
他的上半身只要有一丝的动弹，胸前乳夹上的铃铛便会摇响，时大时小的叮铃声延续着，床上被捆绑了一身热粉色的男人在嗡嗡震动声里无知觉的一次次弹动着腰肢。发红的穴道口内含着一段按摩棒，只有开关露在了外面，左右摇晃旋转的器械周围沾满体液。  
房间里没有人，李光洙脱下外套走了进去，看见金钟国被戴着眼罩，挺立的阴茎上绑着的黑色布贴，和他腰侧敏感带上的贴纸一样，由白色的电线连接到了床头，是电击器的遥控。  
之前就听说刘在石在开发金钟国身体承受电击的能力，李光洙喉咙燥热，捡起床头上的遥控，推高了电击的力度。  
“嗯——啊……不要了，拜托……呜……”  
床上满脸泪痕的男人从腰部开始抽搐，手指抠抓脑后的床单，嘴角滑落下唾液，修长的双腿在空中挣扎一番，迎着高潮脚趾蜷曲。哼声变成了呜咽，插着尿道栓的性器无法射精，电流入侵的后庭绞紧内部的按摩棒，腰臀上的肌肉抽动，小腹和肚子随着紊乱的呼吸急促收缩，乳头上的铃铛兴奋奏着乐。  
这个身体已经很习惯肛门高潮了，身体的主人却依然抗拒，失神的状态下还能紧咬着牙把呻吟都吞回肚子里，仿佛刚才的求饶是李光洙的幻听。  
“唔，哈啊……行、行了吧……快、放开……”  
被刘在石侵犯时的恋人是这幅野性不羁的模样，李光洙并没有感受到欣慰，无奈而悲伤的情感一并涌入胸口，他宁愿希望金钟国放手去享受这样以痛苦为前提的性爱。  
眼前一阵骚动，重获光明时最先见到的是满眼汗水与泪混杂，金钟国都不记得自己在刺激之下落下这么多泪，李光洙的轮廓才逐渐清晰。  
见到恋人的瞬间，金钟国悲鸣着想要侧身倒下，被固定在床沿四角方向上的四肢做不到，他的挣扎只让铃铛声音更脆耳。  
“再、再看……把你眼珠子……挖出来。”  
被绑在床上大开着四肢还能用嘴杀人，该说不愧是他吗。李光洙无奈笑笑，把金钟国性器上的导电布拆下，研究了一会开腿绳的捆绑方式才把他的腿放了下来，金钟国的喘息还是很快，他顺带把他脖子上的颈链也解开。  
身体得到放松的一刻，好似漂浮在半空的全身落地，如同从千万里的高空坠落至地面，被温柔的被褥包围全身每寸。金钟国眼前一晃，手腕上的链条响动，冲动之下拉过李光洙的衣领，焦躁的寻求着地面的温度，与李光洙热烈的亲吻。  
恋人难得在亲吻上主动，他只有回应的份，在他燥热的扫荡中沾染上他的欲望，与他被链条拴住的右手相扣，把亲吻继续缠绵，挑弄他发麻的舌头，舔舐下唇上被他自己咬得渗血的创口。  
“在石哥呢？”  
金钟国从深吻中抽身，缓缓开合着双眼，胸脯微微起伏着，回话的间隙迟钝了许多。  
“去洗手间了……刚刚……射到他眼睛里了。”他低笑一声，想起刘在石摘了眼镜捂着右眼的狼狈样，心情不知怎的有些好转，朝李光洙小腹顶了顶还硬着的性器，后穴里还在旋转的按摩棒还让他没办法集中精神，从鼻腔里溢出断续的叮咛，“嗯……帮我弄出来，难受死了……”  
即使他不说李光洙也会帮他，也是帮了自己。或许是刘在石的功劳，金钟国平日的状态变得性感了，又或许是错觉，他的皮肤更细腻了，嗓音也更低哑，沙声混着淡淡倦意，面色却越趋淡漠的对别人笑着，一呼一吸都像在勾人魂魄。  
压上金钟国的身体，为他解开了手腕上的束缚，形成肌肉记忆的双手抱住了李光洙的后背，双腿打着颤绕上他的腰间。嗡嗡震响的地方把旋转着的按摩棒夹得死死的，手还没碰到后穴就开始了兴奋的收缩，是因为金钟国眼前见到的人是李光洙。  
他也曾有过类似的心境，在很久以前，只要视野里有某个人存在，心情就会变得踏实。就算是世界末日在下一秒到来，他也不会恐慌，若是能同那个人一起赴死，也心甘情愿。  
或是说，就算被那个人亲手杀死，他也不会有半分怨言。  
唯独这天，李光洙不记得带上安全套。扩张还没做到最后一步，李光洙进入的时候依然会疼，是疼痛让他的心绪变得混乱，甚至对自己的性别产生了奇妙的错误认知，从身下唯一的穴口数次的接纳阳物的侵入，除了性征外像个彻底的女人般为此感到愉悦。  
“疼吗？”  
“不……继续……”金钟国无意识的发着抽噎声，肿胀的穴口快没有知觉，李光洙的长度总能捅进他身体最深处。刘在石忽略的地方被顶得他腰椎发麻，下意识的伸下手，手指勾进输精管里的栓塞头部拉环轻轻抽动，疼痛和针刺般的快感冗杂着爬上脊椎，金钟国别过脸，低吟着颤动肩头。  
李光洙没急着动，幅度温和的往他体内缓缓顶入，让整个性器都没入，左手抬高了他满是捆绑痕迹的右侧大腿，静静观赏着恋人自慰时张扬得性感、舒适得缱绻。  
“干嘛……唔……快点动……”  
眼泪顺着眼角落了下去，滴在深灰色的床单上，一块黑云。他没注意到自己的泪腺逐渐脱离了控制，自第一次被电流侵犯后，落泪就不再是他意识控制的心理表现，不过是生理现象。  
而李光洙虽然清楚，这都是恶魔害的，却因为眼前恋人哭泣的假象自欺欺人，诡异的凌虐欲跃上脑海，理智背后的魔鬼轻声低语着：想继续疼爱他。  
掐住他的性器根部，狠狠锲入这具身体的那个瞬间，李光洙竟然有些懂了恶魔的心思，在金钟国雀跃的喊痛声中下体胀大，为驱散恶魔的影子而急躁的堵住他的嘴唇。  
“要关门吗……”忍耐着蓄发的性欲，对上金钟国聚焦模糊的双眼，他抚着恋人眼睑上的泪痕，俯身埋入他的身体。  
金钟国昂起头长吟，有了落处的双腿的重量挂在李光洙的手臂上，脚趾兴奋的蜷缩，在恋人的温度里如同深陷水潭，仰起头时透过水面能看见岸上的人满是波澜的轮廓。  
他还是爱着李光洙，外人的迫害再用力，他的这份感情就越分明，会在无言对视时想起自己已心有所属时，由一种胸腔满溢的满足感轻笑出来。  
“不用了。”  
刘在石在注视着，他的愉快与失落、欣喜与困惑，他爱着什么人、怨恨什么事，包括在这个房间里每次与他人拥抱时的每分每秒。  
这个房间里有监控摄像头。两个人早早察觉了恶魔的所有阴谋，又害怕刘在石会受伤而不断退让，与恶魔的占有欲形成不明不白的三角关系。  
眼睛里残留的液体大多都被冲刷，刘在石戴上眼镜，右眼的视线依旧不太清晰，要不是李光洙日常会戴隐形眼镜，在洗手间常备洗眼水，他还真没办法短时间内清洗干净。  
是他小看了电击器的威力，金钟国腰侧被开发的性感带的敏感度越来越高，用嘴唇吸吮都会高潮，电击力度过高是自己太急躁的问题。  
再回到房间时，离着房外几步远就听见里面人体相撞的声音，金钟国的呻吟也不再隐忍或痛苦，有高有低的发出带着旋律的段落，和李光洙的低喘声混在一起。  
他已经习惯了，不管是金钟国的声音也好，或是李光洙的叫床声，刘在石听惯了，马上就听得出那是李光洙的声音。  
曾经爱过的孩子们相拥在一张床上，面对这样的画面，他已感觉不到反感，就算亲眼看到了这一幕，也能心安理得的硬起来。  
“……按摩棒呢？”  
听见门口传来的声音，金钟国低吟着抬起手遮住了脸，李光洙则是头也没抬，语调低沉：“扔床下了。”  
床边上散落着一地的道具，包括他专门为金钟国准备的按摩棒。被李光洙拆散的礼物套装只在腰后侧留下两块电击贴片，刘在石拿起床头的遥控器，打开了脉冲键。  
“呜- 哈……啊，关、关掉……”  
身上是李光洙，身旁是刘在石，他的本能和理智纠缠不清，咬牙挺起了腰，背后接连的电流刺激着性器弹动，从马眼被堵塞的缝隙里溅出一股透明的腺体液。  
脑后的头皮传来熟悉的拉扯感，金钟国疼得呲牙，被生生提起了上半身，李光洙的手臂环上他的身体，让他从刘在石手中挣脱。  
“你干什么，没看到他疼吗？”  
眼前的刘在石并不是“刘在石”，对于李光洙面露凶光的警告不予应答，透着镜片低眉冷冷打量着金钟国光滑的后背，呼吸火热。  
“我的时间还没到，”他手指点上金钟国的后颈，骨节分明的指头摁住皮肤，缓缓施压，“屁股抬起来，让我进去。”  
一般而言，不会有谁在一对恋人做爱时插进来，当然也不会有任何一对恋人把其中一方献给外人当作玩物。  
恶魔想得到的是什么呢，刘在石不知道，更不知道这对爱人想得到什么结果。  
“刘在石现在状况可不好。”  
要杀了他轻而易举。听到恶魔的胁迫，李光洙的双手稍稍松开了，他怀里的人低着头，和以往一样挑起眉眼，用怜悯来包容恶魔犯下的一切蠢事。  
刘在石不过也想体会一下，从高空坠入地底的快感，与被人拥有时的浑身燥热与安宁。  
所以，他杀死了自己。  
但到最后，一切过激的手段都是他的自作多情，即使明知那是错的，依旧破釜沉舟。  
正因为清楚那些人不会成为他的所属，才用这般残忍的方式来告诉这些人：我爱你。  
当然，他们没有领情，只一向可怜着他这个可恨之人。  
“呃……哈啊、啊，痛……光洙呀……”  
李光洙背部挨着床头直立，抬起金钟国的大腿和臀部让人侵入。就算承受住了刘在石的扩张，或是习惯了李光洙那根巨物，被两根性器插入到了金钟国的极限，下体的撕裂感痛出他一身冷汗。他习惯性的朝着恋人撒娇，扯紧了李光洙肩头的衣物，回应了他的呼救，李光洙学着他的办法，轻轻在马眼里抽动尿道栓，光凭手感感受不出另一端到底延伸到了他体内何处。  
背后贴上了刘在石的体温，他一直不愿承认身体已经习惯刘在石的触摸，那双手抚摸上他的胸部时甬道自动放松，肩头后方落下男人微凉的吻。  
也许是被李光洙抱着的原因，身体没那么紧张了，背部微颤着彰显他承受的快感，被两个男人同时填满内部的现状比直接的性快感更要让人昏厥。两道呼吸声一前一后的灌入左右耳道里，听上去却是完全不同的嗓音，同样说着爱，又不都一致。  
一边是呢喃，一侧是呻吟。  
耳朵上被喷洒上的气息炽热，金钟国缩起肩头，在体内缓慢的进出里朝李光洙挺直了腰，腰后的电线胡乱的缠绕在几具躯体上，他在两个衣着端正的两个男人中间，被性器钉住而无法动弹。身后的重量逼近，刘在石捏住了金钟国的乳尖，顶入他的身体，和润滑剂的尖头一起。  
微凉的稠液被挤进内部，把三种温度搅合在一起，顺着穴道和茎身滑落。李光洙回应着金钟国主动投来的亲吻，右手下摁他的后腰，充分润滑后的体内已经足够让人抽插，过多的液剂和体液在插入和抽离的反覆间发出噗呲水声，融成一团半透明的白液溅出。  
“等下，啊……操……哈啊……别一起动啊……”  
身后的动作也开始激烈时，金钟国几乎没办法再维持在刘在石面前那副冷清的态度，把身体的重量托付给李光洙，身体被动的接纳着男人们的放纵，只顾着各自的频率和习惯捣弄在内壁里，挤在他的身体里相互摩擦，他不用伸手试探都感觉得到自己下体被顶弄得一片狼藉。  
谁原本就是淫荡的人呢。  
可以为了恋人诚实，也可以在一夜间学会对自己陌生，甚至在不爱的人床上装模作样，又或者单纯为了发洩性欲向他人冷漠。几十年间他学了所有哭笑的方法和爱人的演技，却依旧没能为自己找到令人沉陷的落脚之处。  
如果那个沼泽是李光洙，说不定他会愿意死在这片土地上。  
他曾以为能歇息的那片荫蔽，擅自离开了他，又化身成魔鬼责备他的被动。  
金钟国从不后悔自己做的每个选择，向来如此，也不会去幻想，要是二十年前他主动向刘在石走出那一步，这个世界会变得怎样。  
在被两个人轮流着节奏操干得失神时，他已经顾不上体面，咬着李光洙的肩膀不断呻吟，从身体深处发出不像自己的声音，喊着空虚想被抚摸胸部。又被一只手掌摁住了前额，昂着头靠在刘在石肩上。  
身体好像快要散架，不知道哪个是李光洙的哪个是刘在石的，只嘶着发不出声的嗓子遵从了意志连连娇哼。两个人似乎只把他的身体当作是物件，直面或扭头时能瞥见他们各不相让的冷冽神色，金钟国不禁想笑，笑自己太过低贱。  
他有想过就这样放纵自己彻底沉迷于性欲。  
既然身体喜欢，他不想再挣扎了，向来都臣服于现状的性格逐渐不再向往改变。  
更何况这具身体永远都会有男人喜欢。  
李光洙见到了金钟国脸上虚脱的笑意，前段时间他刚体会过，金钟国这一个大男人是如何颓丧笑着说想死的。刚从幼稚过火的争夺战中醒来，他两指挑过恋人的下巴，落在他唇上的轻吻用尽了虔诚。  
那个恶魔不会这么吻他，刘在石更不会。  
后穴在一阵折磨后逐渐适应体内被两根异物蛰伏，刘在石的手掐住了后颈，一排不算尖锐的上牙印上脖颈，却往往会留下印迹，金钟国痛呼声还在喉间，身后的插入忽然间的蛮暴让他连呼吸都乱了套，嘴唇上李光洙的唾液从嘴角滑下。  
“咳、啊啊——轻点……哼嗯……靠、要坏了……啊……”  
如果说电流会让人变得神志不清，金钟国宁愿被电击，也不要在疯狂的性欲里被卷进漩涡。身体失去大脑控制的不住痉挛，被两根阴茎支撑起整个身体的重量，殷勤扭动腰臀上上下下的摆动身子，臀肉也被操得变形，充血的性器弹在恋人的肚子上。  
明明手腕上已经没有锁链了，他却无法掌控自己的双手双脚，浑身软得像滩水一般倒在李光洙的身上，只有腰背在顶撞中不自觉的缩紧直挺，听着耳后刘在石刺耳的低吟声。  
“国钟啊……”  
这个声音他听了二十年，却是第一次听着耳熟。  
这么多年来，“刘在石”究竟去哪了，他花了很长时间也没能找到，才选择在漫长而短暂的这半部分人生中都陪伴在这个男人的身旁。  
没错，刘在石是爱他的，即便恶魔给予的爱有多令人屈辱，那也是爱。  
二十年来的每分每秒，他都曾有机会让刘在石成为他真正的恋人，可他在千万上亿次的机会里，没有一次朝刘在石伸出手。  
……为什么呢。  
腰后酥麻的电流斩断了思绪，浑浊的大脑瞬间被剧烈的性兴奋占据，金钟国抠抓着刘在石的小臂和李光洙的肩膀，发出濒死般的嘶吼。汇成水珠的汗液顺着鬓角和脖颈，在他丰满的身体线条上绕着弯下坠，沾湿了身上男人们的手掌。  
电击刺激敏感带时甬道会收紧，两个人几乎是同时闷哼一声，性器互相碰撞、挤压、摩擦，拓开金钟国的肠肉。巨大的异物侵入反复碾轧前列腺和深处的敏感点，从穴口抽插出一汪水滩，接连的电击让金钟国弯不了腰，胸部抽搐着摇响被重新戴上的铃铛，鲜红的唇间溢出发自本能的呜咽声。  
不是痛苦，虽然身体疲惫不堪，但爽得快死掉了。  
不过这种经历金钟国不想再有第二次了。  
李光洙抱住金钟国抽动的腰身，已经后穴高潮的身体似乎没有察觉到，在极端的快意中快失去意识，嘀嘀咕咕着用气声喊着他的名字，他知道那是金钟国又要高潮了，于是作为安抚的衔住他右边的耳垂。  
“啊啊……光洙呀，李光洙……呜……哈啊——！”  
手里捏着的大腿根再次抽搐起来，进入激烈而短暂的痉挛，从臀肉到后腰，颤动的肌肉一直延伸到肩胛骨，漂亮的背部在后穴的高潮中微微弓起，浮出肌肤的汗液划入背沟里，沿着腰线一路下坠，滴落在股缝间，落上刘在石的下腹。  
真正的和爱人之间的性爱，原来是这样的。  
热呼吸在镜片上盖上一层雾，小腹上的水痕迅速模糊消失，刘在石再次挺入金钟国的身体，到这时才察觉自己更爱听金钟国叫着“李光洙”时的声调。  
放纵、又娇气、带着柔软，细锐的声线揉杂着热空气，像在祈祷在呼救一般，寻找着归家的指路灯。  
……他何尝不曾也是这般叫过这个名字。  
抬起眼时，李光洙用嘴唇服侍着金钟国的耳垂，面色微红，还没射过的性器在收缩节奏乱成一团的甬道里苦干着，与他的性器相触在穴内的触感微妙。青年深褐色的双眼始终只向着金钟国，眼里半阖的动情被纤长的眼睫遮掩。  
从第一眼开始，这双眼就是看着金钟国的吗。  
刘在石的意识忽然昏沉了一瞬，回想不起自己看上过李光洙的缘由，也从未弄懂过这两个人相爱的任何繁枝细节。  
是偶然或是碰巧，李光洙的双眼看了过来，不过绝不会是刻意，趁着绝无仅有的巧合，悄然看进了那对镜片后的深渊里。  
对了，这孩子喜欢我。  
陌生的鼻息掠过金钟国肩头皮肤的温度，李光洙搂住了金钟国的肩，朝着他背后的男人逼近。  
……准确来说，他喜欢过我。  
金钟国听见右耳边上一声轻响，男人们的嘴唇互碰着留下细微水声， 穴道里的抽送只停顿在那一秒。  
李光洙舔过嘴唇，扯起一边嘴角笑了，把他戏谑而怜惜的神情隐藏在情欲的背后，就像金钟国常做的那样，亲吻他，却让恶魔继续堕落。  
要坠落到多深的渊谷才能落地呢？  
恶魔痴痴地望着峡谷的对面，想朝着洞顶的光明探出手，却看见头顶的光束骤然消失。  
金钟国歇了口气，维持着在李光洙臂弯里的姿势，费力的抬起手抚过他的脸颊，拇指擦过沾上恶魔气味的嘴唇，垂下眼帘朝身后缓缓别过头。  
不用确认，刘在石也知道，金钟国永远不会恨他，那对擅长隐藏的双眼里没有真正的痛苦，几乎和李光洙一模一样。  
准确来说，这孩子也曾爱过“刘在石”。  
瞥见身后的人动摇着的神色，他就像见到了神迹，用早已干哑的嗓子笑出了声。  
“呼……太好笑了……哈嗯……啊，再里面点……唔！”  
腰上的刺激在一段时间的低频后再次加大力度，李光洙掐住了金钟国的腰下拽，缓缓拔出了尿道栓。金钟国颤抖着呻吟得到解脱，刘在石挺动的冲力越变强劲，插入得越深，腰椎就越无法直立，只能依靠着李光洙下意识的索求着亲吻，又用同一张嘴给刘在石热烈的回馈，李光洙的博爱也毫不吝啬的落在刘在石的唇间。  
真是有够荒唐的。金钟国低喘着，大腿内侧的肌肉颤抖发麻，就算年轻瞎搞的时期也没见过这么混乱的性爱，喘息间夹杂着低笑。他的右胳膊被刘在石从李光洙身上扯开，扭转着手臂方向搭在刘在石的肩上，强制让他侧转过了腰，方便刘在石的亲吻蛮横入侵。  
金钟国不是天使也不是恶魔，不过一介凡人，不希望自己的恋人去亲吻别人，却在那荒唐的景象中找到了答案。  
他记得前段时间李光洙对他说过，为什么不再喜欢刘在石了。  
口腔里的侵入变得更加粗暴，下牙咬破他的嘴唇，含着血水搅浑在他的唇间，野蛮的侵略舌根和牙床的每一处，毫不修饰的占有欲侵蚀掉金钟国仅剩的判断力，闷哼一声迎合上刘在石狂躁的深吻。  
……这个男人不管是谁，都是个疯子。  
“要是和那老哥成了，总感觉他会把我弄死。”  
金钟国没有信心与神衹为伴，也无法接受万丈光芒背后的邪魔痴醉癫狂。  
——刘在石从来没有疯过。  
“嘻……”  
一口铁锈味的气息洒在鼻尖，在镜片上笼上一片白雾。  
两个人都注意到金钟国无意识的轻笑，李光洙快要到高潮，一听见金钟国的声音就乱了阵脚，扳过恋人朝向他人的下颚，严严实实的堵上他的嘴唇，舔上满唇的血锈味。  
他笑了，像是饿鬼找到了衣柜里藏身的小孩，朝刘在石笑了。  
被拆穿的这一刻，刘在石并没能感受到恐慌。  
在彼此跌宕起伏的呼吸与热流交错中，他抚摸上金钟国的右胸，左胸口心脏的位置被李光洙占守着，铃铛的脆响声愈变激烈，像阴冥而来的招魂曲，摇晃着渐变蜡黄黯淡的过去。  
……他落地了。  
高潮过两次的后穴颤巍巍的吸紧了体内的阳根，腰后和胸前的敏感点同时得到满足，两只手的不同触感揉捏在乳尖上，金钟国套弄起身下分泌出腺液的性器，脑海里不断闪白。他只感觉到自己被李光洙牵引着张开嘴互相亲吻，也许是刘在石的阴茎位置更胜一筹，不知道是谁顶上敏感点，两人接替着撞击，他右手抓在刘在石的肩上，呼吸颤栗。  
“呼嗯……快……快了，好爽……哥再用力……”意识不知为何辨认出了恶魔的存在，口中念着一方的名字，一边在另一方的嘴唇上谄媚。射精的前兆比任何一次都来得剧烈，酥麻感和热流拧成一团从体内盘旋，绕进脊椎里，电流般的快感爬上发麻的头皮顶，身体颤抖着挺起胸腰，喘息声逐渐变浅，失神摇晃起的脑袋顺着右臂的方向倒在了刘在石肩头。  
心里明知这只是金钟国下意识的举动、以及下意识脱口而出的命令，精神放松的一瞬，大脑听从了他的指令再往他的体内施力。性器擦过李光洙的茎身，铃口被金钟国体内的湿热包围，刘在石腰上一阵酥软，他低下头吻上金钟国的嘴角，用力掐上他的乳尖，低吟在他的耳边泄精在体内。  
被授精的体内感受不到温度，金钟国脑海里只剩浑浊，连自己的声音也听不见，浑身被快感操纵时，他的本能依旧呼喊着同一个名字：“哈啊啊…… 要去，要去了……唔呃——光、光洙呀……！”  
与刘在石之间进行着不被束缚的射精还是第一次。  
尽管喉咙已经嘶得快发不出声，还是轻唤着恋人的名字，承受脉冲中的身体从腰部到大腿间持续着激烈的痉挛，断续的呻吟最终还是带上了哭腔，脊背微颤着侧靠在刘在石身上，蜜色的身体肌肤染上大片的缨粉，每一块肌肉都伴随着呼吸抽动。  
精液溅射在李光洙一身衬衫上，他俯下身握住了金钟国发泄着的性器，粗喘着轻咬住他的脖颈，摁住金钟国兴奋中弹动的大腿，配合着润滑深入抽送，低吼一声锲进金钟国的肠道深处，在恋人的体内射精。  
穴内的喷精停下来后，金钟国依旧听见自己耳道里嗡嗡的鸣叫声，两人份的男精让小腹传来奇妙的胀意，似乎身体很喜欢这种令人性别混乱的错觉，在体内的阴茎撤离时收紧腹部和穴口留住了体液的溢出。  
……如果他是女人的话，应该早就疯了吧。  
就像是刘在石所期望的那样，没了性就不能活，只能对男人的下半身张开腿才能得到身心满足。  
可惜金钟国是个男人。他在喘息中笑了，从性器上抽开被李光洙的手掌包裹着的手，转身双手抱进刘在石的怀里，在他的脸颊上落下一吻。  
真可惜啊。  
我没疯，你也没疯。

#  
杀人犯的终点站，是深渊尽头的流沙地。  
身处距离熔岩只一步的距离，被理智挽留了脚步，回过神看清了救世主的模样。  
“坏蛋哥哥。”  
那个人分明是受害者，却宽恕了他的所有罪，笑嘻嘻的在他脸上轻吻，与鼻腔内散下的呼吸一同覆盖自己脸庞的温度。  
刘在石一怔，捂住被金钟国亲吻的地方，与他沉静的双目对视。  
年少时节冀望的光依旧在里面，即使恶魔千方百计想让他崩塌，以自身为信仰的人从未迷失过方向。  
这句昵称成了他的口头禅，那场荒淫的性事过后，时常在四下无人时像这样唤着他，那天傍晚的低哑与娇气原封不动。  
“等会光洙会来接我，你先回吧。”金钟国处理着手上乱糟糟的文件，迅速略过刘在石的身侧，到了下班点还留在办公室里，右手放在办公室的门把上，摁下去的同时朝刘在石轻笑着说玩笑，“坏蛋哥哥。”  
已经被他发现了，恶魔是不存在的。刘在石早料到这机灵的孩子会发现自己愚蠢幼稚的阴谋，时间来的恰好，能让他直面自己自我厌恶的一面。没能说爱他，也没能留住李光洙，“刘在石”是个十恶不赦的爱情暴君。  
要说这两个人过分也不为过，他们一直都清楚自己的性取向，因此理所当然的认为同性之间的感情能够有别于友情，刘在石能做的只是在陌生的情感中打转彷徨，回过神时身边已空无一人。只是刘在石不知道，金钟国是因为他才成为了后天的同性恋。  
他也一样，是因为金钟国和李光洙才发现自己体内寄生的恶魔。  
拉住金钟国敞开的领口，在门板打开之前，刘在石吻上金钟国的嘴唇，身份曝光后依然贪恋他身上的体香混杂李光洙的香水味。  
滑开的门锁轻响一声扣回锁扣里，金钟国转过身，后背靠在门上，后仰着脖颈任由侵入，被刘在石大腿顶上的大腿根部微颤。恶魔的表演秀落幕四五周，刘在石依旧是“刘在石”，金钟国永远不会怨恨他。  
还不如说，他更爱的反而是“恶魔”。  
“唔……哈，行了……怎么跟李光洙一样到处发情……”  
习惯性的推开接吻对象的脸，手指卡上他的镜腿，镜片底下一对比深渊更黑的眼里盈斥满钵狠毒的占有欲，和刘在石从不张扬的爱慕心。  
金钟国喜欢恶魔的诚实，也喜欢刘在石，喜欢被“恶魔”侵占的刘在石浑身的狞恶肆毒。  
“……我像他吗？”  
像这样，凌锐的视线聚精在自己的脸上，句句带着警告宣示主权。  
要是二十年前就是这副模样该多好。金钟国敛去笑意，扪心自认他对刘在石的爱慕是真，为此他可以原谅这个男人扮演恶魔的戏码。  
……只要他能乖乖留在自己身边，说爱他。  
他把手环上金钟国的腰，拉开他的衬衫下摆，一段时间没碰过的身体在他微凉的手温下轻颤，腹肌抽动。  
“怎么说……有点像，但哥更要防备。”金钟国背后贴上凹凸不平的门板，恶魔的低劣情绪不再泛滥，反倒让人更难适应，刘在石的眼神却是依旧炙热，几乎要灼穿他的眼睛，“别那么看我，丑死了。”  
心头没来由的一动，他别过脸躲开刘在石的视线。习惯他的欲迎还拒，刘在石仰起头吻上他的耳后，手指塞进金钟国腰后的裤缝里，捏住一侧臀肌。  
拥抱之下胸口挨上刘在石的身体，他和李光洙一整周没有过情事，又开始怀念刘在石的温度，就如同恶魔所期待的那样，留恋着这个男人的身体。  
“今天你和光洙约好了吗？”  
耳廓上倾洒下来的热气钻进耳道里，刘在石学着李光洙那样挑拨他耳朵上的敏感点，手臂里的腰颤了一下，发出细小的抽气声。  
“还没约……”他动着腰让刘在石的手指往内裤里钻，余下的工作被抛在脑后，男人低沉的嗓音闯进脑海，撞碎了一切繁杂。  
很久之前他也有过类似的精神体验，只是听见刘在石的呢喃声，便会被睡意包围。  
呼声来自上帝或是魔鬼，金钟国从不去剖析男人的内心纷扰，数十年如一日的等待着“刘在石”的回归。  
“……你自己去跟他商量，我今晚有空。”  
他重新爱上了这个男人，在有了爱人之后。  
这半辈子以来他一直在被人拯救。刘在石给他反复的新生，李光洙让他学会如何爱人，他自诩坚强顽固的精神与生命力一次次被人撕裂得狼狈，在越变脆弱的自我世界中的宁静中心，合上眼沉溺在人体的温度中。  
因为刘在石坦率的认错和告白，对恶魔的戒备心被攻破了，金钟国发现自己在刘在石面前，变得轻浮了。  
既然爱上我了，就不要再走了。  
他知道自己多多少少也接近疯癫了，更近乎痴迷于爱与情纠缠时的身心膨胀感。  
听了金钟国的提议，刘在石从他脖颈上撤开，短暂对视后在他唇上浅尝辄止。  
“那我到你们家去。”  
时隔两周再次踏入金钟国和李光洙同居的地方，李光洙热情接待了他，笨手笨脚的把料理好的外卖端上茶几，等两个人都开吃了才动筷，在长幼秩序上微妙的固执。  
饭菜里没有重油重味，吃得清淡，餐后的饮料是金钟国从公司带回来的冷泡茶。李光洙想看点播电影，刘在石想看晚间综艺，两个人把金钟国夹在中间打起嘴架，争吵中金钟国拿起遥控器调到了运动台，两个人便安分下来陪他看UFC。  
玻璃壶里的清茶只剩底部一圈，空调气流满开在空间的四面八方，灌入茶壶中推开水纹，把未泡发的茶球推上杯壁，发出轻微脆响。  
是李光洙搭在金钟国身上的手指触到了刘在石的肩头，刘在石自然抬起手，和他的五指相绕。  
三组视线交错，金钟国缓缓在茶几上放下剩有一圈水渍的一次性塑料杯，回过头时被李光洙抬起下巴，同样的茶涩味漫入唇间。  
耳后相同的茶香和微凉的温度降落在皮肤上，熟悉的压迫感从后颈压上颈椎。  
李光洙侧过头，向着刘在石的嘴唇轻吻，印上透明的茶渍，各自口中的香味皆是淡香。  
腰带不知被谁翻开，刘在石的手探入金钟国的裤腰内，电视里的声音逐渐减小，李光洙把遥控器放回茶几上，手指缓慢挑开金钟国的衬衫扣。  
左脸上贴上刘在石的手掌，李光洙双眼微眯，转下头在他掌心纹路上盖下唇温。  
——是我疯了。  
李光洙和金钟国结婚的那天，是刘在石做的司仪。  
他所到的地面，没有让他粉身碎骨，是片沙海，吸吮他的小腿使他下陷，流沙已经没过腰间。  
没有羽翼，也没有鱼鳃，不被长毛覆盖，也无从四肢行进，便是人类。只有人在自我情感的纠葛中迷失，分不清善恶或美丑，一度被欲望所控。  
刘在石在迷失的最后，被人收留，被人拥抱。  
“在石哥今天状态很好啊，还以为你会难过得说不出话。”  
李光洙解着礼服上的袖扣走进洗手间清洗手上的烟酒味，结束典礼后长出一口气，把金钟国留在现场整理后事，来到刘在石的身边吹着风凉话。  
他侧眼看了眼李光洙，脸色红润发亮，还沉浸在典礼的浪漫氛围里。  
“我有什么好难过的。”  
犯了傻的人是他，最后被发现自己撒谎的丑态，这两个人并没有怪罪于他，反而以一种微妙的妥协感接纳了“恶魔”的存在。  
刘在石从来没疯，但无法确定这对伴侣是不是疯子。是他不为人知的自卑心表演着坦然自若、表演着荒唐又吝啬的装疯计划，却是被看客将戏就戏。  
“哥就不怕我们离开你吗。”李光洙轻笑，抬头在镜面中打量刘在石不掩饰落寞的神色，冲干净手腕，转身在刘在石裤口袋里翻出手帕擦拭，“钟国哥还好，我公司不在这，哥留得住我吗？”  
留得住我吗？  
像是在刻意嘲讽他前些年、甚至前二十年来错过的蠢事，自认为青涩而停滞在原地，身边的人何时离开都不知道的自己，刘在石认识的年青时节的自己，以同一副窝囊样活到了现在。  
“……那你会走吗？”  
他笑了，朝着李光洙伸出手要回手帕，和金钟国的丈夫之间交递着隐秘的念想，李光洙轻叹一声，手掌贴着手帕放上刘在石的手心。  
这个哥哥还是和第一眼见他时一样，自信得大胆，能掌控住一切，就算是人心也能够轻易玩弄，拥有着不寻同常人的大局观和领导力。李光洙答应了刘在石最初的邀约，一次又一次的在私下与他独处共饮，迷恋于男人的稳重与节制，花费大把的时间打探他的性取向。  
“放心吧，我不会走。”  
即使是这样毫无缺陷漏洞的男人，唯独藏不住在金钟国面前的唯诺与退缩，善良或温和的表象在李光洙看来，不过是用于隐藏爱慕心的道具，深藏在他被冠上的“上帝”的面具背后。  
他不是上帝，也不是魔鬼，只是一贫如洗到了现在，乞丐在欲望中变得痴狂。  
他低下头，微微侧着脸轻吻刘在石的脸颊，手指松开了手帕，一面薄织落在刘在石的手心，从空中坠落地面。  
“……真疯了的人是我。”  
第一次见到金钟国时，李光洙不是第一眼看到这个男人。  
初次出现在他记忆里的金钟国，是刘在石解锁后的手机设置成屏保画面的二人自拍。深褐色卷发的男人弯着一双细长的眼睛，大方笑着露出八颗牙齿，被刘在石搂住的衣物略显杂乱，背后是看似欧洲国家的街道建筑。  
奇妙的嫉妒心在见到金钟国真人的那一刻消散无踪，李光洙看得见他和照片中的状态存在的落差，相比想要守护同是被害者的金钟国，他对金钟国这个角色起了很大的兴趣。  
究竟要爱着刘在石到什么地步，才会让刘在石那样畏惧，才让自己也露出困扰的神色呢。  
也许对方也有着类似的好奇，或是因为同一种理由，掺杂着同情的好奇心在距离接近的逐渐升温时，像烤箱里烹饪过头的发酵类甜品，开出嫩黄的花，在蒸汽和酵母作用下喷发着热气，与糖味交融互化。  
于是在预定的剧情之外地，爱上一个被抛弃的神徒。  
他不得不承认的是，“李光洙”是个人渣，有着敬慕的对象，又投送温柔乡的怀抱。  
真正有毛病的人，只有他一个人。  
当刘在石演出双重人格的模样时，李光洙扮演好金钟国的恋人，只不过是逢场作戏。他想要三个人的爱情，这是他的理智也是欲望。  
从一开始他就不打算放过任何一个。  
“走了，钟国哥在喊我。”  
他朝刘在石笑着，朝金钟国的方向挥挥手示意，手腕放下时轻敲刘在石的手指。  
“今晚合房夜，我们等你过来。”

-end-


End file.
